Dear No One
by biacht
Summary: Selama ini Chanyeol selalu berfikiran bahwa Xi Luhan kekasihnya nun jauh disana adalah wanita paling indah. Tapi sepertinya pemikirannya selama bertahun-tahun itu berubah hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Byun Baekhyun benar-benar memporak-porandakan hatinya.(CHANBAEK/HUNBAEK/CHANLU/HUNHAN) WARNING GS FOR UKE!
1. Chapter 1

**Dear No One**

 **By Biacht**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun **

**Other Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan **

**Genre : Romance**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : Gender-Switch**

 **Dont like? Dont Read. No bashing and Flaming.**

 **Enjoy!**

-oo-

.

.

.

* * *

"Hanya 2 minggu, Luhan-ah. Setelah itu aku berjanji akan mengenalkanmu pada orang tuaku."

"Kau berjanji?" Mata yang biasanya berbinar itu tampak memancarkan keraguan yang kentara.

"Ya, aku berjanji.:

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah hati-hati!" Teriak namja berparas dingin itu.

"Hehe, maaf Sehun-ah. Kupikir boxnya tidak seberat yang terlihat. Aku tidak bisa diam saja sedangkan yang lain bekerja keras. Inikan pembukaan perdana cafeku, Sehun-ah." Keluh wanita mungil itu.

"Aigo, sudah kubilang istirahat saja hm?" Sehun terkekeh melihat sahabatnya mengerucutkan bibir. Lucu.

"Jangan begitu, aku bisa kelepasan memakan bibirmu. Kau tahu hm?"

.

.

"Sialan, apa aku baru saja menjadi korban copet? Demi Tuhan! Dimana passport dan ponselku?" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Maaf tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu? Apakah anda kehilangan sesuatu?"

Selama ini Chanyeol selalu berfikiran bahwa Xi Luhan kekasihnya nun jauh disana adalah wanita paling indah. Tapi sepertinya pemikirannya selama bertahun-tahun itu berubah hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Lihatlah bibir merah penuh milik wanita dihadapannya ini. Astaga, sejak kapan ia berubah menjadi semesum ini?

"Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol melirik name tag yang digunakan oleh wanita yang telah menarik irisnya ini.

Ya, Byun Baekhyun. Terasa pas dan manis untuk diucapkan.

"Ah, namaku Park Chanyeol. Dan aku baru saja kehilangan passport dan ponselku di cafemu ini nona. Jadi, di bagian mana aku bisa meminta pertanggung jawaban?"

.

.

"Baiklah 2 minggu! Hanya 2 minggu kau kuijinkan untuk menginap di apartemenku sebagai bentuk rasa tanggung jawabku dan juga solideritas sesama warga Korea Selatan!' Putus Baekhyun final.

"2 minggu? Oke! Persyaratan diterima!" Balas Chanyeol tegas.

.

.

"Park Chanyeol ayo bangun! Astaga dasar pemalas!"

"15 menit lagi Baekhyun-ah ~" Chanyeol menaikkan selimut untuk menutupi wajahnya dari sengatan sinar matahari yang masuk lewat gorden yang telah Baekhyun buka. Wanita ini benar-benar!

"Byun Baekhyun, tutup gordennya atau kucium kau." Suara berat khas orang bangun tidur itu terdengar menggelengar.

"Y-yah!"

.

.

"C-chanyeol a-ahh kumohon..."

"Mohon apa sayang?"

"Ini t-tidak benar-" Baekhyun berusaha menggigit bibirnya kuat kuat "Chanyeol a-ahh! Ya Tuhan!" Tidak. Tidak bisa. Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti, dosa ini terlalu nikmat untuk dihentikan.

"Tidak, ini benar."

.

.

"Luhan?"

"Sehun?"

.

.

"Luhan-ah tunggu!" Sosok yang menemaninya selama 2 minggu itu mulai menjauh, mengejar sang kekasih.

"Pada akhirnya, memang aku yang harus mengalah bukan?" Bisik Baekhyun pedih dan air mata kembali membasahi pipinya.

 **T B C**

 **Cukup panjang ya untuk sebuah teaser? Hehe**

 **HALO SEMUAAAA! Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian jiwa raga mental dan juga fisik (halah), Bi akhirnya membuka akun FFN untuk mempublish cerita yang sebenernya udah diketik cukup lama ini wkwk.**

 **Ini masih sekedar teaser aja kok, kalau misalnya emmang banyak yang berminat Bi bakal lanjutin FF nista ini hehe.**

 **Ohiya kalian semua bisa panggil Bi juga yaa gausah malu-malu kan gapunya malu #eh #diarakreader**

 **Review yang banyak yaaaa! /kissu satu satu/**

 **Feel free untuk mengkritik, tapi gunakan bahasa yang sopan yaa.**


	2. Dear No One Chapter 1

**Dear No One**

 **By Biacht**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : Gender-Switch**

 **Dont like? Dont Read. No bashing and flaming.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-oo-**

* * *

China merupakan salah satu negara yang memiliki tingkat kependudukan yang tinggi namun juga terdaftar sebagai salah satu negara termaju di dunia. Menjadi salah satu negara yang bersistem ekonomi sempurna, tentu saja tidak lepas dari tangan dan pikiran ahli para penduduknya. Kesibukan sudah menjadi salah satu makanan sehari-hari bagi penduduk China. Kesibukan-kesibukan tersebut tercermin dari keseharian pemuda berparas tampan dan berbadan bak model, Park Chanyeol. Bangun pagi, sarapan, berangkat ke kantor dan menghabiskan hari di Park Enterprise sudah menjadi jadwal membosankan bagi Chanyeol.

"Iya sayang, aku sudah bangun Luhan-ah." Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ketika mendapati ponselnya berdering nyaring. Nama kekasih cantiknya yang cerewet namun menggemaskan terpampang di layar ponsel canggihnya.

"Makan siang? Okay. Kau yang atur tempatnya seperti biasakan? Nanti kuhubungi lagi Luhan-ah. Aku sedang bersiap untuk berangkat ke kantor." Setelah memastikan ponselnya mati, Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang.

Jika ditanya, apakah Chanyeol mencintai Luhan? Jawabannya sudah pasti iya. Luhan merupakan wanita yang manis, berpendidikan tinggi, lucu dan juga idaman sekali bukan? Namun entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati Chanyeol. Ini menyangkut masalah hati dan kebahagian, Chanyeol tidak ingin munafik dalam kedua hal itu. Karena kedua hal itu merupakan hal yang selama ini Chanyeol jaga. _Untuk saat ini_ , mencintai dan bertahan dengan Luhan bukanlah masalah bagi Chanyeol. Yang menjadi masalah adalah ketika Luhan tiba-tiba mulai merengek untuk dikenalkan kepada orang tuanya. Demi Neptunus! Chanyeol bahkan merasa masih ada yang tidak _balance_ dalam hubungan mereka. Mengenalkan Luhan kepada orang tuanya bahkan tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiran Chanyeol. Entah cara apalagi yang akan digunakannya untuk meredam keinganan nekat Luhan bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Mari kita pikirkan itu nanti.

.

.

Suara tapak kaki yang menghentak-hentak sontak membuat beberapa orang yang berada dibawah menoleh. Beberapa tertawa kecil, namun wanita paruh baya yang bahkan tidak bisa diilang paruh baya karena masih segar bugar ini menggerutu pelan.

"Baekhyun-ah! Pelan-pelan astaga, nanti kau jatuh nak!" Teriaknya membuat dua pria berbeda umur yang duduk tak jauh dari wanita tersebut terkekeh.

"Iya iya ibu, maafkan aku. Aku hanya sedang senang sekali. Iyakan Sehun-ah?"

Baekhyun sang putri bermata sipit mencium pipi ibunya san mau tak mau membuat sang ibu tersenyum.

"Iya iya aku tau Baekhyun-ah. Tapi benar kata ibumu, kalau kau jatuh bagaimana hm? Duduklah kemari, kita sarapan. Baru setelah itu kita ke cafe barumu okay?" Sehun tersenyum kalem lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun lembut untuk duduk di sampingnya. Ia lalu membuka piring dihadapan Baekhyun dan mengisinya dengan sandwich buatan ibu Baekhyun. Hal tersebut sontak menjadi perhatian sang ayah.

"Aigo, dasar tuan putri. Mau sampai kapan kau akan bermanja-manja dengan Sehun hm? Sehun tidak akan bisa cepat-cepat mendapatkan pacar jika kau terus seperti itu nak."

"Ayah, Sehun itu belum mendapatkan pacar bukan karena aku. Memang Sehunnya saja yang tidak mau mencari yang mendekati Sehun itu banyak sekali lih! Dasar tuan tampan sok jual mahal!" Baekhyun memeletkan lidah lalu disamnut dengan cubitan kecil di pipinya.

"Kau ini benar-benar ya ckck. Sudah lanjutkan saja makanmu, nona bertubuh pendek!" Sehun balas memeletkan lidah lalu segera beranjak sebelum terkena lemparan serbet-sang-tuan-putri.

"YAA! OH SEHUN!"

.

.

"Ah nona Song, tolong kau pastikan jadwalku kosong untuk besok karena mungkin pada _work time_ aku akan menghadiri acara makan malam keluarga. Jangan lupa mengirimkan _soft file_ hasil rapat yang baru saja kita hadiri. Kurasa 2 jam cukup bukan? Kutunggu malam ini dan jangan sampai telat sepeti biasanya. Bacakan jadwalku untuk lusa." Titah Chanyeol sembari berjalan menuju lift yang menghubungkan ruang rapat dengan lobi. Ia benar-benar lelah dan membutuhkan air hangat setelah ini. Rambutnya ingin rontok mengingat perdebatan yang cukup alot dengan dewan ketika rapat berlangsung tadi.

"Baik sajangnim. Jadwal anda untuk lusa adalah menghadiri pertemuan dengan Sehen _company_ yang berada di Seoul selama 3 hari lalu akan berlajut hingga satu minggu kedepan untuk meninjau proyek kita dengan Pemerintah Seoul. Jadi jika bisa disimpulkan, sajangnim akan berada di Seoul untuk pekerjaan sekitar 10 hari dan 4 hari _day-off_ untuk beristirahat."

"Seoul?"

Lagi-lagi jadwal yang sangat melelahkan, sialan.

"Baiklah, siapkan dokumen-dokumen yang harus dibawa. Jangan sampai ada kesalahan pembawaan dokumen, karena ini merupakan proyek penting untuk perusahaan kita. Aku tidak ingin karena ada kesalahan kecil kita akan mengalami kerugian. Bawa juga denah dan sketsa yang sudah dibuat oleh Kyungsoo untuk proyek Pemerintah Seoul. Kurasa kita akan menggunakan desain itu." Ucap Chanyeol lalu berjalan cepat menuju pintu utama.

"Kau bisa pulang hari ini nona Song. Terima kasih dan kerja yang bagus."

"Baik sajangnim, terima kasih." Nona Song yang sedari tadi membututi Chanyeol dapat menhirup nafas lega setelah medengar pujian kecil dari atasannya.

"Ah nona Song..." Chanyeol berbalik.

"Jangan lupa persiapkan kopermu, kau akan ikut dengaku ke Seoul."

Nafas nona Song seperti ditarik kembali. Mungkin kau memang belum diijinkan bernafas wahai nona Song? Sungguh malang.

.

.

"Disini Baekhyun-ah?" Sehun berusaha membenahi letak lukisan yang akan dipajang di cafe baru Baekhyun.

"Ah ah ke kiri sedikit Sehun-ah! Ya ya!" Baekhyun tertawa riang, membuat pegawainya ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu majikannya.

"Terima kasih Sehun-ah!"

"Iya tuan puteri, sama-sama." Sehun mengacak gemas rambut Baekhyun.

' _Lihatlah, bukankah mereka serasi'_

' _Iya benar! Nona Baekhyun benar-benar menggemaskan bukan?'_

' _Hmm, dan Tuan Sehun benar-benar tampan dan manly! Ah kurasa aku shipper mereka berduaaa.'_

Sehun tersenyum maklum ketika mendengar bisik-bisik tersebut. Ia hanya bisa mengamini apa yang pegawai-pegawai Baekhyun katakan.

Sehun menyukai Baekhyun? Ya tentu saja. Bukankah itu sangat terlihat jelas?

Baekhyun adalah wanita yang bisa membawanya bangkit dari keterpurukan ketika ia harus menghadapi kisah asmara masa lalu yang cukup suram. Sosoknya yang polos, lugu namun juga ramai itu berhasil membuatnya gemas dan melupakan sang mantan kekasih. Apa yang dirasakannya untuk Baekhyun benar-benar sebuah perasaan yang tulus dan juga suci. Namun untuk membawa hubungan mereka ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi, Sehun belum mempunyai cukup keberanian. Ia takut jika Baekhyun tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama padanya. Ia takut jika hubungan mereka akan berakhir canggung. Ia takut tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan baekhyun secara bebas. Ketakutannya sangat banyak sehingga ia memilih untuk mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri. Ia membiarkan orang-orang disekitarnya berspekulasi sendiri tentang hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Yang terpenting baginya adalah dapat melihat Baekhyun tersenyum dan bahagia. Menyedihkan ya? Itulah yang namanya cinta.

"Sehun-ah, bisa tolong bantu aku?!"

"Ah, iya Baekhyun-ah! Aku datang!"

.

.

Setelah mengalami perjalanan yang cukup panjang dan melelahkan. Chanyeol akhirnya tiba seorang diri di bandara Incheon, Seoul, Korea Selatan. Nona Song sekertarisnya sudah berangkat 2 hari yang lalu untuk menyiapkan hotel dan hal-hal lainnya. Yang ingin dilakukan Chanyeol hanyalah megistirahatkan badannya yang lelah luar biasa.

"Seoul, aku kembali..."

* * *

 **T B C**

 **Haiii, Bi balik nih finally wkwk. Terima kasih ya yang udah review teaser gajelas yang kemarin Bi posting hehe.**

 **Kalian yang revie, fav dan juga follow bener-bener jadi penyemangat Bi buat ngetik storynya wkwk.**

 **Ohiya, selamat datang juga buat para silent-readers. Bagi Bi kalian juga sangat penting, soalnya udah mau baca cerita Bi yang gajelas ini wkwk. Tapi tetep Bi tunggu ya review dari kalian para silent readers hehe. Laf laf /kissu satu satu lagi/**

 **Review yang banyak ya dear!**

 **Mengkritik boleh, asal menggunakan bahasa yang sopan, baik dan benar.**

 **HIDUP CHANBAEK! (?)**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Biach a.k.a Bi**


	3. Dear No One Chapter 2

**Dear No One**

 **By Biacht**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun **

**Other Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan **

**Genre : Romance**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : Gender-Switch**

 **Dont like? Dont Read. No bashing and Flaming.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal ketika mengingat perdebatan yang cukup alot antara dirinya dan juga kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol. Selalu saja seperti ini. Setiap Luhan meminta keseriusan Chanyeol untuk membawa hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih jauh, Chanyeol selalu meghindar. Masalahnya adalah Luhan tidak bisa dan tidak boleh kehilangan Park Chanyeol. Tidak akan.

"Sayang, sudahlah jangan cemberut seperti itu hm?" Sang ibu membelai surai halus Luhan dengan lembut.

"2 minggu mama, Chanyeol akan meninggalkanku 2 minggu. Demi Tuhan aku benar-benar kesal dengan jadwalnya yang seperti neraka itu!" Gerutu Luhan.

"Hanya 2 minggu Luhan-ah. Kau ini seperti ditinggal berapa tahun saja. Sudahlah, dengan kepergian Chanyeol ini kau kan bisa memanfaatkan keadaan untuk membuatnya merasa bersalah dan menuruti semua keinginanmu."

"Ya, tentu saja mama. Semua harus berjalan seperti apa yang aku inginkan. Telah banyak yang kukorbankan untuk berada di posisi ini. Telah banyak yang kukorbankan untuk perusahaan keluarga kita." Mata Luhan yang semula tampak polos berbinar seperti rusa kini berubah sangat dingin, sedingin nada bicaranya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kita hidup sengsara mama. Aku berjanji setelah Chanyeol pulang, aku akan membuatnya menikahiku. Secepatnya."

.

.

.

DIA _–nama cafe yang dipilih sendiri oleh Baekhyun-_ tampak sibuk jika dipandang dari segala sisi. Setiap pegawai yang ada disana harus _bersliweran_ karena jumlah pengunjung yang membludak. Bahkan Baekhyun yang notabenenya adalah seorang pemilikpun mau tidak mau ikut turun tangan agar pesanan dapat teratasi.

"Sajangnim, anda beristirahat saja. Semua sudah bisa teratasi sajangnim." Ucap salah satu pegawai.

"Hey, sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan panggil Sajangnim hm? Nuna. NU-NA! Tidak apa-apa Jungkook-ah, nuna tidak bisa diam saja melihat kalian kelelahan seperti itu." Tutur Baekhyun lembut.

"Ah ini sudah jam 3 Jungkook-ah! Kau harus menjenguk ibumu dirumah sakit bukan? Bawalah makanan yang ada didapur Jungkook-ah. Minta Yixing eonni untuk membungkusnya arra?" Baekhyun mencubit pipi Jungkook cukup kencang membuat sang empu mengerucutkan bibir.

"Arra arra nunaaaa. Jangan mencubit pipiku keras-keras nuna, ini sakit sekali!" Pekik Jungkook keras dan membuat semua orang disana terkekeh melihatnya.

"Sudah sana-sana nanti kau terlambat menjenguk ibumu. Sampaikan salam dari Byun Baekhyun yang manis ini okay?"

Jungkook yang mendengarnyapun mendengus geli namun detik itu juga dia tersenyum manis ke arah Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih banyak nuna. Kau yang terbaik!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Jungkook lamgsung berlari ke arah dapur. Tidak ingin yang lain melihat wajah memerahnya ketika memuji sang majikan.

Salah satu hal yang disukai pegawai-pegawai Baekhyun adalah hati malaikat gadis manis pemilik caffe dimana mereka bekerja. Baekhyun merekrut mereka sebagai pegawai-pegawai bukan dengan cara pencarian pegawai layaknya caffe atau perusahaan-perusahaan lain. Baekhyun menemukan mereka ketika mereka dalam keadaan tersulit bahkan putus asa pada kehidupan mereka. Uang. Tentu saja uang yang dibutuhkan, apalagi? Maka dari itu, Baekhyun berusaha mengulurkan tangan dan membantu mereka dengan mengangkat mereka menjadi pegawai caffe barunya. Sebisa mungkin ia menolong jika memang ia masih sanggup untuk meolong.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat para pegawainya mengusap peluh dan mulai mengambil tempat untuk istirahat. Baekhyun sudah menganggap mereka sebagai keluarga. Walaupun belum dalam jangka waktu yang lama, namun berada disini sama hangatnya ketika ia berkumpul bersama keluarganya dirumah.

KLING ~

Suara bel yang Baekhyun letakkan diatas pintu masuk caffe berbunyi.

"Selamat datang di DIA! Pemesanan di sebelah sini!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seusai memutuskan sambungan ponsel dengan sekertarisnya, Chanyeol berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah disiapkan perusahaannya dan meletakkan cariernya untuk segera diangkut ke bagasi.

"Langsung saja menuju hotel." Titah Chanyeol kepada sang driver.

"Baik tuan."

Setelah merasa tuannya nyaman berada di dalam mobil. Sang driver segera menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari bandara Incheon.

"Apakah tuan tidak ingin membeli makanan terlebih dahulu? Saya dengan disini ada caffe baru yang baru saja buka dan terkenal tuan."

Chanyeol lapar, tentu saja. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari makanan pesawat yang dingin dan hanya memakai sistem _panaskan-kembali_. Sebenarnya Chanyeol lelah dan berniat untuk memesan makanan menggunakan layanan hotel. Namun caffe terdengar sangat menyenangkan.

"Baiklah, antarkan aku ke caffe itu. Kau juga makan. Aku tidak ingin pegawaiku sampai tida maximal bekerja hanya karena kelaparan"

Setelah itu Chanyeol menaikkan kembal shadesnya dan memejamkan mata berusaha untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Caffe tersebut terlalu manis _–menurut Chanyeol-_ Desainnya benar-benar mencerminkan rumah penyihir di film waktu ia kecil, _Hansel and Gratel_. Desainnya didominasi dengan pondasi kayu yang dibuat terkesan sudah lama namun _asthetic_. Dipenuhi dengan berbagai hiasan permen-permen batang ala natal berwarna hijau dan merah. Bonsai-bonsai kecil yang ditempatkan di jendela bagian luar juga pohon krisan sebagai pemanis disamping kiri dan kanan pintu masuk. Papan nama caffe yang menjadi satu dengan lampu jalan yang cukup unik berwarna merah khas lampu 1990 di London. Pantas saja caffe ini terkenal. Desainnya sungguh menarik dan hangat. Chanyeol harap rasa makanannya juga _seapik_ desainnya.

"Tuan? Mari masuk. Sebelum caffe semakin ramai. Karena sekitar 15 menit lagi para pelajar di sekolah seberang akan membubarkan diri dan dapat dipastikan caffe ini akan semakin ramai."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan melangkahkan kaki ke pintu masuk caffe.

"Selamat datang di DIA! Pemesanan di sebelah sini!"

BRUK!

Chanyeol tahu bahwa caffe ini ramai. Namun sungguh ia tidak ingin memperburuk harinya dengan adegan seseorang menabrak bahunya seperti ini. Tidakkah ada hal yang dapat berjalan lancar hari ini? Sialan!

"Maaf, maafkan aku." Tipe orang yang tidak dididik dengan baik. Meminta maaf dengan enggan lalu berlalu begitu saja.

"Tuan? Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Aku tidak kita masuk."

Setelah mengambil tempat diujung dan jauh dari keramaian, salah satu waiters menghampiri mereka dan memberikan buku menu.

"Aku ingin 2 porsi menu andalan caffe ini untukku dan meja didepanku." Chanyeol mengedikkan dagunya ke arah meja sang driver. Setelah mencatat, waiters itu segera undur diri.

Benar kata sang driver, caffe ini semakin ramai dalam hitungan menit. Kebanyakan para pelajar karena memang caffe ini cocok untuk dijadikan tempat mengobrol dan berfoto. Mungkin kapan-kapan ia akan membawa Luhan kemari. Ah Luhan! Chanyeol belum menelefonnya sejak tadi. Iapun merogoh kantung coatnya untuk mengambil ponsel dan juga passport yang belum sempat ia pindahkan ke tas bahunya.

"Fuck!" umpatnya. Ia berdiri untuk memastikan bahwa dugaannya salah. Mencari dengan sibuk ponsel dan passport yang sudah raib dari kantung coatnya.

"Sialan, apa aku baru saja menjadi korban copet? Demi Tuhan! Dimana passport dan ponselku?" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sang driver yang melihat gelagat tidak beres dari tuannyapun segera menghampiri.

"Ada apa tuan? Apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

"Orang yang menabrakku tadi adalah pencopet. Ponsel dan Passportku hilang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengangkat alis ketika melihat pria tinggi yang baru saja masuk ke dalem caffenya itu tampak sibuk dengan kantung coatnya. Ia dapat membaca gerakan bibir pria tersebut. Ia mengumpat. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. Sebagai sang pemilik, Baekhyun segera merapikan penampilannya dan berjalan menghampiri pria tersebut.

"Maaf tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu? Apakah anda kehilangan sesuatu?"

Pria tersebut terdiam selama beberapa detik membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol membeku. Paras itu...paras itu sungguh cantik. Cantik? Tidak, tidak cukup! Paras itu sungguh indah. Chanyeol merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ini tidak normal. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Selama ini Chanyeol selalu berfikiran bahwa Xi Luhan kekasihnya nun jauh disana adalah wanita paling indah. Tapi sepertinya pemikirannya selama bertahun-tahun itu berubah hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Lihatlah bibir merah penuh milik wanita dihadapannya ini. Astaga, sejak kapan ia berubah menjadi semesum ini?

"Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol melirik name tag yang digunakan oleh wanita yang telah menarik irisnya ini.

Ya, Byun Baekhyun. Terasa pas dan manis untuk diucapkan.

"Ah, namaku Park Chanyeol. Dan aku baru saja kehilangan passport dan ponselku di cafemu ini nona. Jadi, di bagian mana aku bisa meminta pertanggung jawaban?"

 **T B C**

* * *

 **Hai, Bi update lagi nih hehe. Akhirnya Chanyeol sama Baekhyunnya ketemu yaa. Yang suka Chanbaek, mana suaranyaaaa ?! (?)**

 **Review yang banyak ya reader-reader yang budiman.**

 **As usual, Feel free untuk mengkritik, tapi gunakan bahasa yang sopan yaa.**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Biacht**


	4. Dear No One Chapter 3

" _Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol melirik name tag yang digunakan oleh wanita yang telah menarik irisnya ini._

 _Ya, Byun Baekhyun. Terasa pas dan manis untuk diucapkan._

" _Ah, namaku Park Chanyeol. Dan aku baru saja kehilangan passport dan ponselku di cafemu ini nona. Jadi, di bagian mana aku bisa meminta pertanggung jawaban?"_

 **Dear No One**

 **By Biacht**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun **

**Other Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan **

**Genre : Romance**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : Gender-Switch**

 **Dont like? Dont Read. No bashing and Flaming.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Note: Italic-Bold menandakan adegan flashback yaa.**

* * *

Baekhyun mengerutkan alis mendengar penuturan pria tinggi dihadapannya ini. "Maaf, apa kau baru saja mengatakan kau mengalami kejadian kehilangan di cafeku?"

Pria dihadapannya ini mendecak sok keren –terdengar menyebalkan bagi Baekhyun, sungguh- lalu kembali menatap matanya.

"Ya nona muda. Aku, Park Chanyeol telah mengalami kejadian kehilangan di cafemu ini. Jadi dibagian mana aku harus meminta pertanggung jawaban?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan mengusap pasrah wajahnya. Demi Tuhan! Ini baru pembukaan pertama di cafenya dan sudah terjadi kekacauan seperti ini? Mimpi apa kau semalam Byun Baekhyun! Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Baiklah, ikuti aku." Setelah berfikir cukup lama akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara. Wanita cantik itu mengambil langkah terburu-buru menuju ruangannya yang berada tepat diatas cafe ini.

"Masuklah. Dan kumohon berdua saja." Baekhyun melirik kearah lelaki cukup umur yang tepat berada di samping pria tinggi itu.

"Baiklah..." Baekhyun mendudukkan diri dan mulai menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun, pemilik sekaligus pengelola cafe ini. Dan koreksi jika aku salah, namamu Park Chanyeol bukan?"

"Ya, Park Chanyeol pemilik Park Enterprise."

Baekhyun memutar bola mata ketika pria arogan dihadapannya ini menyebutkan titel perusahaannya. _Dasar tukang pamer!_

Baekhyun tentu tidak bodoh, ia tahu benar perusahaan sebesar apa Park Enterprise itu. Perusahaaan yang digadang-gadang namanya beberapa hari ini di segala media cetak maupun sosial karena bekerja sama dalam sebuah proyek untuk pemerintah Seoul, negaranya. Track record perusahaan tersebut cemerlang dan bersih membuat setiap orang bertanya-tanya dibawah pimpinan siapakah perusahaan itu hingga dapat sesukses dan semegah itu. Baekhyun merupakan salah satu yang juga penasaran dengan hal tersebut. Namun melihat pemiliknya sekarang sedang duduk dihadapannya dengan segala keangkuhan dan kearoganannya membuat Baekhyun hilang selera untuk tahu.

"Ya. Kita tinggalkan masalah jabatan dan juga perusahaanmu itu karena menyebutkan itu sama sekali tidak membantu kita untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini." Tandas Baekhyun dingin.

"Jadi bisa kau ceritakan kronologis ceritanya?"

Chanyeol berdehem lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ia menyilangkan kakinya dan menaruh sikunya di sandaran kursi. Mencari posisi ternyaman untuk memulai cerita panjangnya. Ia kemudian meceritakan semua kejadian yang dia alami semenjak turun dari mobil hingga saat ia mulai menyadari bahwa dirinya telah menjadi korban copet.

"Apa kau yakin bahwa memang orang itu yang mengambil ponsel dan juga passportmu?" Baekhyun memutar-mutar bolfoin yang ada di tangannya, berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Chanyeol.

"Ya tentu saja. Orang itu cukup mencurigakan. Jadi aku berani bertaruh bahwa dia yang mengambil barang-barangku. Lagipula aku sama sekali tidak berinteraksi dengan orang lain selain dengan driverku yang kau usir tadi, pria itu dan sekarang kau." Mata cokelat beraura dingin milik Chanyeol menatap tajam iris lembut Baekhyun.

"Okay baiklah. Setelah kau menjelaskan kondisimu. Sekarang giliranku untuk menjelaskan kondisiku juga bukan? Ada beberapa hal yang mungkin harus kita klarifikasi disini. Yang pertama.." Baekhyun sengaja menjeda ucapannya dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Cafe ini belum terpasang CCTV."

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa kau membuka tempat umum tanpa ada satupun CCTV yang terpasang? Apa kau bodoh?" Sentak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengernyit tidak suka ketika mendengar kata-kata _bodoh_ keluar dari bibir pria dihadapannya ini. Hey bahkan Sehun yang dekat dengannya saja tidak pernah mengatainya bodoh. Dasar manusia seenaknya!

Ah sudah berapa umpatan yang Baekhyun keluarkan sejak tadi? 3? 4?

"Begini tuan arogan dan seenaknya. Pertama jangan mengataiku bodoh. Kedua demi celana dalam polkadot yang kuberikan kepada Sehun, cafe ini baru dibuka untuk pertama kalinya. Perlu kuulangi? Pertama kalinya! Maka dari itu CCTV belum terpasang karena petugas baru datang nanti sore untuk memasang dan memrogamnya. Dan karena aku yakin sekali bahwa hari ini akan berjalan lancar, maka dari itu aku berani mengambil resiko untuk tidak memasang CCTV di hari pertama cafe ini dibuka. Namun tidak kusangka bahwa masih ada orang bodoh dan ceroboh yang meletakkan ponsel dan juga passportnya di saku mantel dan menjadi korban pencopetan!" Baekhyun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam setelah mengeluarkan semua isi pikirannya yang sejak tadi ia tahan.

Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan pria dihadapannya. Dia pikir dia siapa bisa berbicara seenaknya dengan Byun Baekhyun, putri ayah Byun yang jika ingin buang air kecil ke kamar mandi di tengah malam masih harus ditemani. Apa? Tunggu, sepertinya itu bukan hal yang perlu dibanggakan. Astaga Byun Baekhyun!

"Wow wow, slow down nuna muda. Bolfoin di tanganmu itu hampir retak. Turunkan turunkan." Chanyeol mengedikkan dagunya ke arah tangan Baekhyun yang tengah mengepal dan memerah.

"Apa ada dari kata-kataku yang meminta ganti rugi hingga kau seemosi itu, Baekhyun-ssi? Akukan hanya meminta bentuk pertanggung jawabanmu saja sebagai pemilik cafe ini. Lagi pula aku hanya mempermasalahkan passportku saja, tidak dengan ponselku. Aku bisa membelinya lagi sepulang dari sini. Tapi perlu waktu yang cukup lama dan juga proses yang rumit untuk mengurus passportku. Dan coba pikir saja, aku ini pengunjung disini meskipun aku lahir dan besar disini. Sebagai orang yang terpandang, aku tidak ingin menimbulkan permasalahan di kedepannya karena kejadian ini." Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum miringnya dan sialnya itu terlihat tampan di mata Baekhyun. Tunggu, apa?! Hell no!

"Ah dan satu lagi, hotel yang kutempati memiliki prosedur untuk menyerahkan passport juga sebagai syarat masuk karena hotel yang dipesan oleh sekertarisku adalah hotel kelas atas. Wah, bagaimana ini Baekhyun-ssi? Aku kehilangan ponselku jadi tidak bisa menghubungi sekertarisku dan hanya bisa bertemu dengannya besok. Lalu aku kehilangan passportku dan membuatku juga tidak bisa mendapatkan hotel, karena hell no aku tidak akan tidur di hotel biasa jika itu saran yang ada di kepala mungilmu itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah dan satu lagi, hotel yang kutempati memiliki prosedur untuk menyerahkan passport juga sebagai syarat masuk karena hotel yang dipesan oleh sekertarisku adalah hotel kelas atas. Wah, bagaimana ini Baekhyun-ssi? Aku kehilangan ponselku jadi tidak bisa menghubungi sekertarisku dan hanya bisa bertemu dengannya besok. Lalu aku kehilangan passportku dan membuatku juga tidak bisa mendapatkan hotel, karena hell no aku tidak akan tidur di hotel biasa jika itu saran yang ada di kepala mungilmu itu."

Chanyeol terpaksa menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tawanya sedari tadi. Reaksi wanita dihadapannya ini sungguh lucu. Byun Baekhyun benar-benar menggemaskan, sungguh jika ia bisa ia akan membawa wanita itu kedekapannya dan mengusak rambutnya sayang.

Hotel yang ia tempati memang menggunakan prosedur passport bagi pengunjung sepertinya yang ingin memesan kamar. Namun ayolah, dia Park Chanyeol. Pemilik Park Enterprise. Berpakaian seperti gelandanganpun dia tetap bisa diterima oleh hotel itu bahkab dengan segala fasilitas mewah dan lengkapnya. Sekertarisnya? Hanya ponselnyakan yang hilang? Tidak dengan laptop yang ia bawa di dalam tas ranselnya.

Tetapi bermain-main dengan wanita yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta sepertinya lebih menarik ketimbang segala kemewahan dan kesempurnaan yang ditawarkan kepadanya. Ini masalah hati. Dan hati tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang.

"Baiklah 2 minggu! Hanya 2 minggu kau kuijinkan untuk menginap di apartemenku sebagai bentuk rasa tanggung jawabku dan juga solideritas sesama warga Korea Selatan!' Putus Baekhyun final.

"2 minggu? Oke! Persyaratan diterima!" Balas Chanyeol tegas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menatap bingung ketika kembali mendapati sambungan teleponnya kepada Baekhyun lagi-lagi tidak terjawab.

"Ck, sesibuk itukah? Dasar bocah!" Sehun tersenyum melihat foto Baekhyun dan dirinya saat sedang merayakan ulang tahun ke 21-nya 3 bulan yang lalu. Foto itu ia jadikan wallpaper sehingga setiap saat ia bisa melihat wajah lucu Baekhyun.

" _ **Sehun-ah selamat ulang tahun!" Sehun terkejut dan segera bangun dengan wajah linglung ketika mendengar suara teriakan yang berasal dari pintu kamarnya. Ia meolongo ketika melihat Baekhyun memakai topi ulang tahun berwarna kuning dengan membawa sebuah tart yang diatasnya tertancap lilin '21'**_

" _ **Hey kenapa wajahmu melongo seperti itu? Ayo cepat kemari dan tiup lilinnya. Aku pegal Sehun-ah!"**_

 _ **Sehun tertawa mendengar rengekan Baekhyun dan segera bangkit sebelum princess kecil itu kembali merengek. Setelah memejamkan mata untuk memanjatkan doa –tentu saja ia berdoa agar hubungannya dan Baekhyun berjalan dengan lancar- ia meniup lilin tersebut disambut teriakan suka cita dari Baekhyun.**_

" _**Selamat ulang tahun, Sehun-ah!" Baekhyun kembali beteriak.**_

" _ **Iya iya, sudah jangan berteriak Baekhyun-ah ini masih pagi. Nanti aku diprotes oleh tetangga karena mereka mendengar suara anak kecil yang beteriak-teriak."**_

" _ **Yah aku bukan anak kecil enak saja!" Baekhyun mencubit perut Sehun gemas.**_

" _ **Aduh Baekhyun-ah sakittt!"**_

" _ **Biarkan. Sudah sana mandi, kau ini bau sekali. Pasti kau langsung tidur semalam tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu iyakan? Mandi yang bersih lalu kita sarapan bersama. Okay?" Baekhyun mencium pipi Sehun singkat lalu berlari keluar kamar.**_

" _ **Mandi yang bersih!" suara teriakan Baekhyun kembali terdengar.**_

 _ **Sehun tersenyum lalu memegang pipinya "Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun-ah."**_

Sehun jatuh cinta. Ia sadar sepenuhnya jika ia benar-benar sudah jatuh kepada seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Oh Sehun benar-benar mencintai Byun Baekhyunnya.

Ya. Byun Baekhyunnya.

* * *

 **T B C**

 **Halooo, Bi update lagi nih!**

 **Kemarin ada yang protes nih 'pasangannya kebalik kak!' tenang ajaaaa FF ini OFFICIAL PAIR kok karena Bi juga Chanbaek hard shipper /emot lope lope/**

 **Ohiya walaupun Bi menghargai silent readers tapi Bi juga pengen liat comment dari kalian. Selain karena Bi pengen, Bi juga pengen denger kritik dan saran dan kalian supaya Bi semakin bagus nulisnya. Bi bukan penggila comment kok, tapi tolong kita saling menghargai juga ya? Hehe.**

 **Review yang banyak reader-reader yang budiman /kissu satu satu/**

 **Feel free untuk mengkritik, tapi gunakan bahasa yang sopan yaa.**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Biacht**


	5. Dear No One Chapter 4

**Dear No One**

 **By Biacht**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun **

**Other Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan **

**Genre : Romance**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : Gender-Switch**

 **Dont like? Dont Read. No bashing and Flaming.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Note: Sempatkan untuk baca note author dibawah yaa.**

* * *

Baekhyun mengurut pangkal hidungnya pelan berharap beban pikirannya berkurang sedikit. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu dimana letak pikirannya ketika dengan bodohnya ia menawarkan lelaki arogan itu untuk tinggal di apartemennya.

Bagaimana jika orang tuanya tahu bahwa putri mereka menyelundupkan seorang lelaki di kediamannya? Oke menyeludupkan itu terdengar sadis. Tapi memang benar ia menyelundupkan lelakikan? Atau mungkin menyembunyikan? Ah tidak! Itu terdengar kriminal sekali. Bagaimana jika menampung? Ya menampung!

Dia hanya bersikap baik dan menunjukkan rasa tanggung jawabnya sebagai pemilik cafe bukan? Jadi dimana letak kesalahannya? Tentu saja salah!

Baekhyun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi lalu segera meraih tas tangannya dan juga kunci mobil. Lelaki dengan tinggi berlebihan bak tiang listrik itu sudah menunggunya di depan cafe, mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus segera menampung Chanyeol sesegera mungkin karena tidak mungkin Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol terlantar di jalan seperti gelandangan tanpa rumah meskipun rasanya itu tidak mungkin.

"Jadi butuh waktu berapa lama lagi nona sampai kau bisa mengantarkanku ke apartemenmu?" Chanyeol bersandar pada meja kasir sembari memperhatikan Baekhyun yang baru saja turun dari ruangannya.

"Diamlah. Aku sedang berpikir!" Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol tajam lalu segera melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar.

"Hey, tunggu aku nona pendek!" Chanyeol menarik carriernya susah payah dan segera mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun. Ia lalu memasukkan carriernya kedalam bagasi dan duduk manis di kursi penumpang.

Chanyeol sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang tampak serius mengemudi. Wanita itu tampak menggemaskan dengan wajahnya yang serius. Dan lihatlah kebiasannya menggigiti bibir, itu benar-benar seksi demi neptunus! Chanyeol rasa ada sesuatu dibawah sana yang bergejolak ingin dikeluarkan. Sialan.

"Jangan menatapiku seperti itu. Kau terlihat seperti maniak, kau tau Chanyeol-ssi?" Baekhyun membelokkan kemudinya menuju bangunan besar yang terletak di kawasan Seoul Forest.

Chanyeol mendecakkan bibirnya ketika mengetahui bahwa selera wanita ini boleh juga. Terlihat dari bagaimana caranya memilih hunian.

Seoul Forest bukanlah kawasan main-main. Seoul Forest merupakan salah satu kawasan apartemen termahal dan termahal yang berada di Seoul. Banyak pejabat-pejabat tinggi dan artis yang memiliki apartemen di kawasan ini. Dan untuk ukuran Baekhyun yang Chanyeol kira bukanlah wanita yang glamour, ini semua cukup mengejutkan. Walau sebenarnya Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah wanita terdidik dan cerdas terlihat dari bagaimana caranya berbicara dengan Chanyeol beberapa waktu tadi.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Ayo turun!" Chanyeol terkejut ketika suara galak namun manis Baekhyun membuyarkan penilainnya tentang selera gadis ini.

"Iya iya dasar cerewet!" Chanyeol menggurutu lalu segera turun dan mengambil carriernya. Ia lalu berjalan dibelakang Baekhyun yang sudah lebih dulu mengambil kunci di bagian resepsionis.

614\. Adalah nomor apartemen Baekhyun. Apartemen tersebut terletak dilantai 7 bangunan ini dengan pemadangan balkon yang langsung menuju ke salah satu objek wisata terkenal di Seoul, Sungai Han.

Chanyeol meletakkan carriernya di samping pintu masuk dan kembali memperhatikan Baekhyun yang mendudukkan diri di sofa dengan mata tertutup. Tampak sangat lelah dan bingung. Melihatnya seperti ini membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

"Aku minta maaf untuk mengacaukan pembukaan cafemu dan telah merepotkanmu Baekhyun-ah. Namun aku sungguh tidak bisa kemana-mana tanpa passportku. Aku menyesal atas semua kejadian ini." Chanyeol mendudukkan diri di samping Baekhyun dan menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan bersalah.

Baekhyun yang melihatnyapun terpaksa mengulaskan senyum kecil. "Baekhyun-ah? Sejak kapan kita menjadi sedekat itu hm?"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar nada bercanda dari lawan bicaranya. Ia ikut tersenyum dan berdehem. "Ya, sekarang kita menjadi teman bukan? Lagipula aku akan tinggal di apartemenmu. Ah koreksi menumpang. Jadi tentu kita akan banyak berhubungan bukan? Jadi akan lebih baik jika kita memulai hubungan baik sebagai teman daripada menjadi musuh. Setuju? "

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya setuju. Benar apa kata Chanyeol. Setelah kejadian ini, mereka pasti akan banyak berhubungan. Karena tidak memungkiri bahwa Baekhyun jugalah yang akan bertanggung jawab atas hal yang terjadi pada Chanyeol di cafenya. Dan jika ditelaah lagi, semua kejadian ini bukanlah salah Chanyeol. Ini takdir.

Lagipula semakin kesini, ia merasa bahwa Chanyeol bukanlah pribadi yang semenyebalkan itu. Bahkan Chanyeol mau meminta maaf duluan dan merasa sungkan kepada Baekhyun karena telah merepotkannya.

"Ya, aku setuju. Jadi mari kita berkenalan dengan benar. Hai, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Senang berkenalan denganmu!" Baekhyun megulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum hingga mata sipitnya membentuk bulan sabit. Cantik.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun lalu ikut mengulurkan tangan dan menjabat tangan mungil milik Baekhyun. "Hai, namaku Park Chanyeol. Senang berkenalan dengan wanita manis sepertimu, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar kalimat pujian yang dilontarkan Chanyeol kepadanya. "Astaga, selain sombong dan arogan kau ternyata perayu ulung juga ya?"

Chanyeol memberi tatapan protes ketika Baekhyun mengatainya sombong dan juga arogan. " Hei, aku tidak sombong dan juga arogan Baekyun-ah ~" terdengar nada rengekan yang kentara dalam kalimat yang baru saja Chanyeol ucapkan. Lagu lagi membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

"Aigoo, mengenalkan diri sebagai pemilik Park Enterprise bukanlah hal yang sombong? Ckck Chanyeol-ah ~" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala dan memeletkan lidah.

"Aku hanya terbiasa dengan cara perkenalan seperti itu, Baekhyun-ah. Karena sehari-sehari aku berada di lingkungan formal yang megharuskanku untuk memperenalkan diri dengan cara seperti itu. Kau harus terbiasa dengan sikapku yang seperti itu Hyun-ah ~"

Hyun?

"Kau memanggilku Hyun?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan raut bingung. Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum separonya. Tampan sekali.

"Mmm ~ Hyun-ah. Baekhyun terlalu panjang dan merepotkan. Aku tidak suka dengan hal-hal yang merepotkan. Jadi Hyun-ah terdengar lebih ringkas dan praktis." _Dan juga panggilan kesayangan yang sangat manis_ lanjut Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Dasar arogan!" Cibir Baekhyun lalu bangkit untuk mengambil minum.

"Ah Chanyeol-ah. Ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan dan sebenarnya ini merupakan hal yang sejak tadi aku pikirkan." Baekhyun kembali dengan dua gelas air dingin dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Go on ~"

"Aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana jika orang tua dan orang-orang terdekatku mengetahui bahwa aku menyelundupkan seorang lelaki di apartemenku? Oke kata _menyelundupkan_ mungkin agak sadis tapi memang itu kenyataannya bukan? Seorang lelaki hidup dengan seorang wanita tanpa hubungan yang sah bukanlah sebuah hal yang baik. Dan tidak memungkiri bahwa aku akan sering mungunjungi apartemen ini karena apartemen ini merupakan tempat istirahatku."

Baekhyun tidak berbohong. Orang tuanya membelikan apartemen ini karena memang lokasinya yang dekat dengan kampus Baekhyun dulu ketika Baekhyun masih berkuliah. Dan kebetulan lokasi cafenya tidak jauh dari Seoul Forest, ia menjadikan apartemen ini sebagai tempatnya beristirahat. Jadwal bekerja yang mengharuskan ia pulang larut malam karena harus mempersiapkan pembukaan cafe kadang membuatnya lelah luar biasa dan malas untuk menyetir pulamg ke rumah karena jaraknya yang lumayan jauh.

Walaupun memang tidak setiap harinya ia berada di apartemen ini karena kadang ia merindukan rumah, namun tetap saja kadang ia akan menginap di tempat ini bukan? Akan sangat mencurigakan sekali jika ia menyewa apartemen lain.

 _Jadi dia akan tinggal disini juga walaupun tidak setiap hari? Astaga jackpot sekali!_ – Pikir Chanyeol.

"Ya aku tahu Hyun-ah. Itu akan menjadi hal yang tidak pantas jika diketahui oleh orang lain. Tapi jika diketahuikan? Selama kita bisa bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa maka kurasa semua akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula aku hanya disini selama 2 minggu hyun-ah. Dan selama 2 minggu itu aku akan mengusahakan untuk melaporkan kejadian kehilangan ini dan mebuat passport baru." Terang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya jahat sekali, ia terdengar seperti mengusir Chanyeol. Ia ingin menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol namun terhalang karena ponselnya berdering dengan nyaring.

Ia tersenyum ketika mengetahui siapa yang menelefonnya. Sehun.

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan menjawab telefon." Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan menuju balkon. "Ya, Sehun-ah?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan alis ketika mendengar nama lelaki mengalun dari bibir Baekhyun. Siapa Sehun? Pacarnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan membanting ponselnya untuk yang kesekian kali keatas tempat tidur. Ia menatap bengis ke layar ponselnya yang sudah berkedip mati setelah dibanting oleh pemiliknya.

Sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba menguhubungi Chanyeol. Namun panggilannya dialihkan oleh suara operator sialan itu karena ponsel Chanyeol tidak aktif. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol sampai belum menelefonnya? Apakah ia terlalu sibuk? Atau malah sedang asyik dengan wanita lain? Insting wanita memang tidak pernah salah.

"Sebenarnya kau kemana, Chanyeol-ah?" Desis Luhan dingin.

 **T B C**

* * *

 **Halo Chapter 4 sudah diupdate nih hehe. Sebenarnya gak yakin buat ngelanjutin FF ini karena emang yang ngerespon dikit banget. Tapi makasih yaa buat yang udah follow, fav dan review hehe.**

 **Bi gatau kedepannya bakal dilanjutin apa engga karena Bi pesimis banget sama peminat FF ini maaf untuk typos, diketik tanpa edit dulu hehe-_-  
**

 **Jadi, See you dichapter depan maybe?**

 **Feel free buat mengkritik asal gunakan bahasa yang sopan yaa.**

 **xoxo,**

 **Biacht**


	6. Dear No One Chapter 5

**Dear No One**

 **By Biacht**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun **

**Other Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan **

**Genre : Romance**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : Gender-Switch**

 **Dont like? Dont Read. No bashing and Flaming.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Note: Italic-Bold menandakan adegan flashback yaa.**

* * *

"Ya tentu saja Sehun-ah, kau bisa datang ke cafe untuk makan malam nanti. Maaf hari ini aku hanya um...sedikit sibuk, jadi aku tidak bisa memperhatikan ponselku terus menerus. Mmm, sampai nanti Sehun-ah."

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega ketika telfonnya sudah tidak tersambung lagi dengan Sehun. Sejujurnya, memberi tahu Sehun akan masalah yang sedang dialaminya dengan Chanyeol bukanlah pilihan yang bijak menurut Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun, ia tak mau dianggap teledor dan ceroboh oleh Sehun. Ini masih hari pertama pembukaan perdana cafenya. Terlebih lagi ia tak mau jika sampai Sehun mengkhawatirkannya. Ia hanya tidak mau menambah beban pikiran Sehun. Sudah cukup Sehun lelah dengan semua urusan kantornya dan yang Baekhyun tau akhir-akhir ini perusahaan Sehun sedang mengadakan proyek besar yang tentu saja menguras energi Sehun baik fisik maupun batin.

Setelah menenangkan pikiran dan juga merasa lebih baik, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam.

"Siapa tadi?" Suara berat itu membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dan menjatuhkan ponselnya.

"Astaga, Chanyeol-ah!"

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu segera mengambil ponsel Baekhyun yang terjatuh. Mengulurkan pada si empunya.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja, kulihat dari dalam kau tampak gelisah jadi kukira ada masalah." _selain aku juga penasaran tentu saja siapa itu Sehun-_ batin Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Ah tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya sahabatku yang sedang menelefon." Baekhyun tersenyum membuat Chanyeol tentu saja ikut tersenyum.

 _Ah, sahabat ~_

"Jadi sahabat? Kukira dari pacarmu ~" Chanyeol mengerling kepada Baekhyun ia lalu mengacak surai madu Baekhyun ketika mendapati gadis itu merengut kesal dengan candaannya. "Ah iya Hyun-ah, bisakah kau menemaniku untuk membeli ponsel baru? Aku harus menghubungi sekertarisku untuk mengurus beberapa hal untuk pertemuan besok sedangkan aku tidak begitu mengerti daerah Seoul. Bagaimana?" – _pembohong ulung kau Park Chanyeol._

Baekhyun berfikir sejenak, ini juga bentuk dari rasa pertanggungjawaban bukan?

"Hm, baiklah. Ayo kita pergi sekarang!

.

.

.

"Mama, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Aku harus menyusul Chanyeol ke Seoul. Aku yakin ia pasti berselingkuh dengan sekertaris kaku bak manekinnya itu!" teriak Luhan kalap. Ia mulai memasukkan baju-bajunya secara asal kedalam carrier.

"Luhan-ah, dengarkan mama. Lelaki tidak suka apabila pasangannya terlalu posesif dan bertindak sesuka hati. Tunggulah sebentar, mungkin Chanyeol terkena jetlag sayang. Atau mungkin ia sedang ada pertemuan? Berfikirlah positif." Mama Luhan meraih tangan mungil anaknya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Tapi tidak biasa Chanyeol seperti ini mama. Ia tidak biasa meninggalkan aku tanpa kabar seperti ini. Dan tidak mungkin ia terkena jetlag. Demi tuhan, ini bukan pertama kali ia terbang untuk perjalanan bisnis." Luhan mengehela nafas lelah. Sungguh ia lelah dengan semua ini.

"Perlahan sayang. Mama bilang berfikirlah positif dan perlahan. Kita tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan tanpa persiapan matang. Kita tidak bisa meraih mereka jika dengan langkah yang gegabah dan terburu-buru. Semua harus terencana."

"Ini bukanlah masalah dengan rencana atau tidak mama," Suara Luhan menjadi dingin dan sarat akan ancaman. Matanya yang semula indah berbinar tampak menampakkan aura mengancam bak ular betina. "Ini adalah prinsip hidupku dimana apa yang aku mau, apa yang telah aku raih dan aku dapat tidak akan pernah lepas dari genggamanku apapun yang terjadi." Lanjutnya pelan.

Semua telah ia pertaruhkan untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol. Semuanya. Masa kuliahnya yang seharusnya indah, pertemanannya dan juga kisah cintanya. Ia harus meninggalkan kekasihnya yang saat itu sedang melamarnya demi Chanyeol. Demi tahta, perusahaan dan tentunya uang Chanyeol.

Bukanlah keinginannya untuk menjadi pribadi seperti ular yang gila akan harta. Bukan. Impiannya hanyalah menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang akan dengan setia menunggu suaminya pulang dan juga mengurus anak. Impian sederhana untuk wanita sesederhana seperti Luhan. Namun itu dulu, itu impian Luhan yang dulu.

Bukanlah pilihannya untuk menjadi seseorang yang ambisius dan nyaris menyentuh taraf psikopat untuk mendapatkan harta Chanyeol. Bukan.

Namun doktrin ibunya dan juga kondisi keluarganyalah yang memaksa Luhan untuk bangkit, mengenyahkan impian sederhananya. Merubah sosoknya yang polos dan bersahaja menjadi dingin dan licik. Merubah dirinya yang dicintai banyak orang menjadi sosok yang ditakuti orang lain.

Satu hal positif yang Luhan pelajari setelah perubahan drastis dirinya adalah..

 **Kekuasaan dan tahta lah yang membuatnya dapat menggengam isi dunia. Bukan cinta.**

"Hilangkanlah sifat kolotmu itu Luhan." suara ibunya menghancurkan lamunan Luhan. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah ibunya yang sudah duduk bersilang dengan tangan kanan mengangkat gelas kaca tinggi berisikan wine. Anggun dan berbahaya.

"Anggap saja Chanyeol seperti belut. Ah tidak, belut terlalu sederhana untuk _chaebol_ sekelas dia. Bagaimana dengan salmon? Ya salmon. Anggap saja Chanyeol seperti salmon. Semakin erat dan kuat kau memegangnya semakin ia akan terasa licin dan susah untuk digenggam. Perlahan tapi pasti Luhan. Pelan-pelan namun mematikan. Jadilah seseorang yang licik namun tetap anggun. Penjahat yang berkelas."

Luhan tertegun mendengar kata-kata ibunya. Ada sedikit rasa sedih terbesit ketika ternyata ia mengetahui sudah sejauh itu ibunya memanfaatkan dirinya. Namun rasa sedih itu segera ia tepis karena ia tidak mau kehilangan fokus. Ia tidak boleh lengah dan menjadi cengeng.

Luhan tersenyum miring dan meraih clutchnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Menyapa calon mertua lebih awal, tidak ada salahnya kan mama?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun selesai memarkikan mobilnya dan mematikan mesin. Ia merapikan bajunya dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Siap?"

"Anytime." Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya dan membuka pintu. Badan tegapnya dibalut oleh kemeja _–yang tentunya mahal-_ berawarna hitam dengan lengan yang sudah dilipat hingga siku. Dipadukan dengan celana jeans keluaran terbaru berwarna biru dongker dan sepatu kets santai. Rambutnya ditata keatas memperlihatkan kening dan juga alisnya yang tajam. Tampan.

Baekhyun? Ia mengenakan celana bahan berwarna peach dan juga atasan berwarna kuning yang dipadukan dengan blazer santai berwarna orenji. Di bahu kanannya tergantung tas bahu sederhana berwarna putih tulang. Rambutnya ia kuncir kuda dengan wajah yang berpoles make up sederhana. Cantik namun terlihat lebih sederhana dan juga nyaman.

Alasan mereka berpakaian seperti itu adalah karena menurut Chanyeol, ia adalah seorang publik figur. Alasan ini membuat Baekhyun memutar mata jujur saja. Rumit sekali.

Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin Baekhyun dipandang rendah sebagai sekertarisnya ketika berjalan jadi ia memaksa Baekhyun untuk berpakaian lebih mewah. Dan karena ia sendiri sebenarnya akan menemui sahabat semasa SMAnya _–setelah ia membeli ponsel tentu saja-_ jadi ia juga akan sekaligus memamerkan Baekhyun walaupun entah sebagai apa. Yang terpenting ia membawa Baekhyun dan ingin sahabatnya ini melihat seberapa parahkah seorang Park Chanyeol jatuh terhadap pesona Byun Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah, sebelah sini!"

"Ah? Oh iya tunggu sebentar!" Chanyeol segera menepis semua angan-angannya dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju Baekhyun. Tidak ingin membuat gadis itu menunggu lebih lama.

"Di sebelah mana, Hyun-ah?"

"Itu!" Baekhyun menunjuk salah satu outlet telefon genggam dengan merk terkenal tentu saja yang berada di tengah-tengah bagunan mall.

"Ayo!" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lalu menariknya pelan menuju outlet. Baekhyun terkesiap kaget melihat tindakan Chanyeol. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika kulit Chanyeol menyentuh kulitnya. Lelaki yang berani menyentuhnya seperti ini hanyalah ayahnya dan juga Sehun. Astaga, ia mulai merasa pipinya akah semerah strawberry setelah ini.

"Hyun? Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Baekhyun.

"Ah, ah iya? Ada apa yeol?" Baekhyun buru-buru berdehem untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Aku bertanya, yang warna hitam atau putih?" Chanyeol menunjuk ponsel pilihannya dengan bimbang.

"Ng... kurasa yang hitam lebih bagus untukmu. Bukankah itu terlihat lebih maskulin untuk lelaki? Apalagi kaukan seorang public figur." Ada nada mengejek di akhir kalimat Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol gemas. Ia menahan senyumnya agar tidak terlalu terlihat mengerikan didepan Baekhyun.

"Ah tuan dalam rangka ulang tahun produk kami, kami mengadakan promo untuk pembelian hari ini. Khususnya untuk couple seperti tuan dan juga nona. Kami memberikan case gratis untuk pembelian telefon genggam yang sudah tuan beli. Pilihannya ada disebelah sini, bisa ikut saya tuan? Nona?"

Baekhyun bersemu (lagi) ketika mendengar ucapan pegawai tersebut. Couple? Oh astagaaa, kenapa ia bertingkah seperti remaja SMA begini.

"C-couple? Tapi kami bu-"

" Ah tentu saja, ke sebelah mana kamis harus memilih?" Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun dan kembali mengenggam telapak tangan Baekhyun. Mengaitkan jari-jemarinya satu persatu.

"Chanyeol-ah? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun berjinjit dan berbisik.

"Sudahlah diam saja. Tidak ada salahnya mendapat barang gratis." Chanyeol mulai menarik Baekhyun ke arah pegawai tersebut berjalan.

"Dan kau sebut dirimu sebagai publik figur yang memiliki haraga diri tinggi? Kemana sombongmu itu Park Chanyeol-ssi? Cih ~" Baekhyun memeletkan lidah lalu segera berlari kecil ke arah tempat case-case lucu itu dipajang.

"Chanyeol-ah, bagaimana dengan yang ini? Yang ini lucu sekaliii!" Baekhyun memekik gemas ketika melihat case berawarna pink dengan pattern lucu berbentuk kelinci-kelinci mungil nan imut. Sedangkan untuk yang lelaki, serupa hanya saja berwarna biru gelap dan kelinci-kelinci tersebut dibuat lebih manly dengan mengubah ikon kelinci yang semulanya lucu menjadi ikon kelinci playboy. Playboy? Dirimu sekali Park, sialan.

"Terserah kau saja, Hyun-ah. Aku akan ke kasir terlebih dahulu oke? Tunggu aku sebentar." Chanyeol segera menuju ke kasir dan mengurus administrasi dan juga prosedur prosedur lainnya. Setelah memastikan bahwa ponsel tersebut dapat berfungsi iapun segera menyusul Baekhyun yang sedang melihat-lihat ponsel dengan model lain.

"Ada apa? Kau ingin membelinya juga?" Chanyeol melongokkan kepala dari bahu Baekhyun, ikut melihat-lihat pilihan Baekhyun.

"Ng? Membeli? Ya mungkin nanti, tapi bukan untukku. Untuk seseorang." Baekhyun tersenyum kaku berusaha meredekan jantungnya ketika merasakan jarak wajah Chanyeol dengan dirinya yang terlalu dekat.

"Ah...begitu." Chanyeol menjauhkan dirinya membuat Baekhyun bernafas lega.

"Yeol, apa kau tidak lapar? Bagaimana jika kita makan siang di sini. Aku tahu restaurant yang enak disini. Lalu baru itu kita kembali setalah makan siang, kau akan kuantar kembali ke apartement lalu aku akan kembali ke cafe. Call?" Baekhyun memandangn Chanyeol dengan raut penuh harap.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Call!"

.

.

.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya kedalam butik bernuansa mewah ini. Butik ini tidak terlalu sulit untuk dicari dikarenakan lokasinya yang terletak di pertengahan kota dan juga padat oleh pengunjung kelas atas.

Luhan berdecak kagum dalam hati ketika indra pendengaranya disambut oleh alunan biola yang menyejukkan dan lembut. Aroma khas lavender yang berasal dari lilin aroma terapi tidak kalah memabukkan. Butik ini didesain sedemekian rupa hingga pengunjung nyaman dan betah untuk membelanjakan uangnya disini. Marketing yang cukup licik.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?"

"Aku mencari gaun yang simple tapi anggun untuk acara jamuan makan malam dengan calon mertua. Jangan yang terlalu terbuka." Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya, menjelajahi satu persatu sudut butik yang mungkin saja kedepannya akan menjadi miliknya.

"Sebelah sini nona." Pegawai tersebut menggirin Luhan ke salah satu sudut butik yang penuh dengan gaun-gaun menawan namun simple.

Luhan melirik satu gaun berwarna putih dengan tali berwarna hitam sebagai hiasan di sekitar pinggangnya. Gaun tersebut berbahan hermes silky sehingga terlihat jatuh dan juga licin.

"Aku mau yang ini. Bisa tolong bungkus yang ini?" Luhan meraih gaun tersebut dan menyerahkannya ke tangan pegawai tersebut.

"Baik nona." Pegawai tersebut membungkukkan diri dan segera berjalan menjauh.

"Pilihan yang bagus nona muda." Luhan terkejut dan segera membalikkan badannya. Matanya berbinar senang ketika mendapati jackpot di depan matanya. Kejutan besar.

"Ah, terima kasih nyonya. Sebuah kehormatan besar untuk saya bisa mendapat sanjungan dari designer besar seperti anda." Luhan membungkukkan diri, bersikap sopan.

"Astaga, jangan berlebihan seperti itu nona muda. Dan orang tuamu pasti mendidikmu dengan benar sehingga kau tumbuh dengan cantik dan juga sopan seperti ini. Ah, betapa beruntungnya aku jika memiliki menantu sepertimu." Wanita paruh baya tersebut mengusap-usap lengan Luhan dengan lembut dan tersenyum.

"Anda terlalu memuji saya nyonya. Saya tidaklah sebaik itu. Namun terima kasih sudah memuji orang tua saya. Ibu saya pasti akan sangat senang jika mendengar pujian dari orang sebesar anda." Lagi lagi Luhan menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Asal kau tau saja nona, aku tidak sembarangan memuji orang. Aku percaya dengan mataku ini haha. Bagaimana jika berbincang sembari meminum teh di ruanganku?" Wanita paruh baya tersebut menatap Luhan dengan sorot berbinar.

"Sebuah kehormatan tentu saja bagi saya, Nyonya Park."

 _Dan mungkin kau harus memeriksakan mata tuamu itu, tua bangka_ – lanjut Luhan dalam hati

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Baekhyun-ah!" Chanyeol memggoyang-goyangkan plastic bag ponsel genggamnya tadi. Baekhyun terkekeh lucu.

"Terima kasih juga untuk casenya, Direktur Park yang terhomat." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Jadi kurasa aku harus kembali? Pegawaiku sudah menunggu sepertinya. Istirahatlah, mungkin nanti malam aku akan kembali untuk mengambil beberapa barang. Jadi kuharap aku tidak akan mengganggu malammu nanti, karena mungkin aku akan datang larut malam."

"Siap komandan! Tenang saja, mungkin aku juga akan lembur untuk menyiapkan materi presentasiku besok."

"Baiklah baiklah kapten! Aku pergi sekarang, bye Chanyeol!" Baekhyun baru saja akan meraih pintu mobilnya ketika merasa ada yang menahan tangannya dan membalikkan badannya. Ia mendapati Chanyeol berdiri terlalu dekat.

"Aku belum selesai Hyun-ah. Hati-hati dijalan, jangan mengemudi terlalu cepat dan jangan lupa makan malam okay? Kutunggu kau nanti malam." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun sayang.

 _Oh tidak, ini tidak bagus untuk jantung ya Tuhan...- Baekhyun._

T B C

* * *

Hai, setelah waktu yang lama akhirnya diupdate juga ya hehe. Walaupun masih dengan jumlah word yang ga terlalu banyak.

Kemarin ada yang saran nih kenapa kok jumlah wordnya sedikit banget?

Sebenernya sebelumnya bi adalah author yang lebih banyak berkecimpung (cie bahasanya) di ff drabble dan oneshoot. Jadi baru kali ini nulis ff chapter dengan konflik yang agak ribet. Jadi maafkan keterbatasan Bi dalam memposting yaa. Bi lebih milih sedikit tapi bagus daripada banyak tapi malah jelek hasilnya.

Maafin juga buat some typos kemarin, ffnya gasempet diedit (begitu pula dengan yang ini hiks)

Dan bi mau tekanin lagi kalo DEAR NO ONE ini ff dengan tema percintaan dewasa yang tidak banyak omong tapi lebih banyak tindakan. Bukan cerita anak SMA yang harus ada penjajakannya dulu tapi malah gajadi, kan bikin baper #eakcurhat

Jadi jangan heran kalo kedepannya bakalan ada adegan-adegan yang emang menjurus ke dewasa (gacuma adegan itunya aja ya, readers jangan mesum gitu ah:p) karena emang ff ini ber-ratingkan M. Satu lagi, FF ini emang fokusnya chanbaek tapi tetep ada hunhannya kok. Hubungan hunhan akan diungkap entah di chapter keberapa hehe -_-

Terakhir, KOMENNYA JANGAN LUPA YANG BANYAK YAAAAAA BAIR BI SEMANGAT NULIS! MAKASIH BUAT KALIAN SEMUA YANG UDAH FOLLOW FAV DAN KOMEN! BI SAYANG KALIANNN!

Dan terakhir kalo mau kenalan boleh kok atau tanya tanya juga boleh wkwk pm aja nanti kita tukeran user instagram yaa hehe -_-

Boleh kritik asal gunakan bahasa yang sopan yaa.

xoxo,

Biacht


	7. Dear No One Chapter 6

**Dear No One**

 **By Biacht**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun **

**Other Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan **

**Genre : Romance**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : Gender-Switch**

 **Dont like? Dont Read. No bashing and Flaming.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Baekhyun tidak bisa menebak apakah ini hanya delusi atau tubuhnya yang bereaksi secara berlebihan. Mengapa hati terasa bergetar ketika bersentuhan dengan Park Chanyeol? Rasanya seperti ada berjuta – juta volt listrik yang menyengat tangannya ketika kulitnya bersentuhan dengan telapak tangan lelaki tinggi itu.

'Apakah mungkin...ah tidak tidak!' Baekhyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menepis pikirannya yang mulai tidak masuk aka. Sepertinya ia kelelahan.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak apa-apa?" suara berat Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memang tadi berencana pulang mengingat hari sudah cukup larut dan ada lelaki yang menunggunya di apartemennya _–okay ini ambigu, ia hanya tidak mau membuat Chanyeol terganggu dengan kedatangannya jadi dia berusaha pulang secepat mungkin-_ namun melihat Sehun yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk menengok keadaan cafe barunya membuatnya tidak enak. Lagipula ini Sehun. Pria sibuk sepanjang masa dengan jadwal padat berlebihan. Jadi Baekhyun sangat menghargai niat baik sahabat baiknya itu untuk setidaknya berkunjung ke cafenya walaupun sepertinya memang agak terlambat. Baekhyun harap dengan secangkir latte yang ia buat dapat membuat rasa lelah di tubuh Sehun menghilang. Setidaknya sedikit.

"Kau okay?" Sehun mendekati Baekhyun dan meletakkan tangannya di dahi yang lebih pendek. Tidak panas.

"Ah? Tidak apa-apa Sehun-ah. Aku hanya sedang lelah saja." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Sehun mengalihkan tangannya ke puncak kepala Baekhyun dan mengusak rambutnya gemas.

"Apa hari ini berjalan lancar?" Sehun meraih cangkirnya. Aroma latte yang menusuk indra penciumannya membuat ia merasa sedikit lebih rileks. Baekhyun memang yang terbaik.

"Ya, kurasa lancar." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ragu. Lancar? Bahkan semuanya kacau.

"Benarkah?" Sehun memicingkan matanya curiga melihat reaksi ragu dari Baekhyun. Ia meletakkan cangkirnya dan menatap Baekhyun sedikit lebih tajam.

"Astaga, hentikan tatapanmu itu aku benar – benar benci!" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Hari ini benar – benar baik Sehun-ah. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar walaupun memang cukup ramai."

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku lelah sekaliii ~" Baekhyun merengek dan memijat pergelangan tangannya sendiri.

"Aigo, lihat kelakuan putri kecil ini hm? Mau pulang sekarang?"

Sehun meraih cangkirnya lalu segera mengahabiskan lattenya. Ia berdiri lalu meletakkan cangkir tersebut di meja kasir agar besok bisa dicuci oleh pegawai Baekhyun.

"Ayo kuantar pulang ke apartemen tuan putri ~" Sehun meraih tangan Baekhyun sekaligus tas tangannya.

Baekhyun dan sifat 'tuan putri' nya ini benar – benar mengkhwatirkan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap kedipan cursor pada layar laptopnya. Ia benar – benar tidak bisa berfikir dengan benar. Kemana otak cerdasnya? Logika jeniusnya?

Mengapa ia bisa begitu terjerat kepada wanita yang bahkan baru ditemuinya sehari?

Bahkan ia menginap diapartemennya.

Demi Tuhan!

Chanyeol mengusap keningnya lelah. Logika dan cinta memang tidak pernah bisa disejajarkan.

Karena terkadang cinta tidak membutuhkan logika, dan tidak ada cinta yang dapat dilogika. Dan sepertinya logikanya sudah dibuang jauh – jauh oleh seorang wanita bernama Byun Baekhyun. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki. Tidak memperdulikan Luhan.

Luhan...LUHAN?!

"Shit." Chanyeol mengumpat dan segera melompat meraih telefon genggam. Ia mendial nomor yang sudah ia hafal luar kepala dan menunggu selama beberapa saat.

Ah betapa bodohnya dia sampai bisa lupa menelfon kekasihnya itu. Bahkan ia lupa jika sudah mempunyai kekasih. Benar – benar bajingan ulung.

"Halo? Dengan siapa saya berbicara?"

"Halo? Luhan? Ini aku Chanyeol!"

"Masih ingat jika mempunyai kekasih bernama Luhan disini, CEO Park Chanyeol?" suara lembut dan juga kelewat tenang itu membuatnya bergidik. Luhan yang lembut dan juga tenang seperti ini mengindikasikan Luhan yang sedang menahan emosinya habis - habisan. Dan itu jelas pertanda buruk.

"Maafkan aku Lu. Aku terkena jetlag. Badanku tidak enak dan ada beberapa urusan kantor yang membutuhkan perhatianku. Dan untuk nomor baru ini, aku menjadi korban copet hari ini. Ponsel lamaku hilang dan aku harus membeli ponsel baru. Semua data – data penting di dalamnya hilang. Untung saja aku hafal nomormu diluar kepala. Jadi jika kau ingin marah denganku, kumohon simpan lebih lama lagi amarahmu itu karena aku benar – benar sedang lelah Lu."

Telefon tiba – tiba terputus dan Chanyeol m=kembali mendesah lelah. Luhan murka. Fix dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Memang ia terdengar brengsek ketika merengek untuk tidak dimarahi padahal jelas – jelas dia sudah berbohong. Namun ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia lelah itu sama sekali tidak berbohong. Ia benar – benar lelah. _100% tired and exhausted_.

Kepalanya pusing dan rasanya ingin meledak. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk menyegarkan kembali pikirannya. Ketika ia sibuk dengan kepala penatnya, terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari arah depan. Ia melihat Baekhyun masuk dengan wajah yang sama lelahnya. Rambut tercepol tingi dengan anak rambut yang menjuntai tidak teratur. Polesan make upnya yang sudah luntur sehungga menampilkan wajah pucatnya. Bibir yang tidak semerah tadi siang ketika mereka bertemu.

Namun anehnya semua itu masih terlihat cantik di mata Park Chanyeol.

"Oh, hai! Kupikir kau sudah tidur Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun melepaskan sepatunya dan menghempaskan badannya tepat disamping Chanyeol.

"Selamat malam Baek ~" Chanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun terkikik.

"Ini bahkan sudah dini hari Chanyeol. Mengapa belum tidur? Tidak terbiasa dengan Seoul di malam hari ya?" Baekhyun menutup matanya, berusaha mengistirahatkan padangannya yang mulai buram karena lelah.

Chanyeol tertegun melihat wajah malaikat yang tersaji didepannya. Ingin rasanya ia melarikan jarinya untuk mengusap pipi pucat itu. Namun sebisa mungkin ia tahan karena biar bagaimanapun ia dan Baekhyun baru kenal hari ini. Dan akan sangat tidak sopan apabila ia sudah berani menyentuh – nyentuh Baekhyun seenak jidatnya.

"Entahlah, kepalaku pusing rasanya." Chanyeol mengela nafas, masih betah memandang wajah Baekhyun dari dekat.

"Pusing?" Baekhyun membuka matanya, memandang wajah Chanyeol yang cukup dekat dari wajahnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum kalem.

"Ikut aku. Chanyeol-ah!"

Baekhyun tiba – tiba melompat berdiri dan berlari menuju dapur. Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya heran dan memilih berdiri mengikuti wanita mungil itu.

Ia melihat Baekhyun sedang memanaskan air di dalam panci. Lalu wanita itu berjalan lagi menuju kulkas mengambil lemon dan juga teh dalam kemasan.

"Baek, kau sedang apa? Aku semakin pusing melihatmu berjalan kesana kemari seperti itu." Baekhyun terkekeh geli.

"Duduklah dulu Chanyeol, jangan cerewet!" Chanyeol dengan patuh mengambil tempat duduk dibelakang bar dapur dan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang asyik memeras lemon yang dimasukkan ke dalam secangkir teh panas. Baekhyun lalu menambahkan dua sendok kecil gula dan mengaduknya. Bau lemon yang asam langsung menguar bercampur dengan aroma teh yang masih panas. Benar – benar menyejukkan.

"Jika sedang lelah, biasanya aku membuat ini. Lemon yang rasanya asam dapat membuat pikiran kita menjadi lebih fresh. Dan lebih nikmat lagi jika dicampurkan dengan teh panas. Aku biasanya lebih suka meminum ini sebelum tidur daripada susu. Susu membuat pipiku membengkak." Baekhyun menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya ngeri membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

"Untukmu ~" Baekhyun meletakkan cangkir itu dihadapan Chanyeol dan tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Tampan.

" Sama – sama. Habiskan ya, semoga pusingnya bisa cepat hilang. Aku ke kamar duluan oke? Rasanya sudah tidak kuat. Jangan tidur terlalu pagi. Selamat malammm!" Baekhyun menguap dan segera melangkah masuk ke kamarnya.

Chanyeol terdiam menatap cangkir di hadapannya. Jemarinya memainkan pinggiran cangkir. Ia membiarkan aroma minuman tersebut terus merangsek masuk kedalam hidungnya. Ia berusaha menemukan kesejukan itu. Dan lagi – lagi ia dibuat merasa nyaman.

"Lemonnya memang menyejukkan Baekhyun-ah. Tapi kau kembali membuatku pusing. Mungkin malah gila." Lirih Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan segala pikiran paginya.

.

.

.

Wanita itu tidak bisa menahan senyumannya sejak kejadian tadi siang. Ia terus – terusan menampilkan aura bahagia sehingga membuat sang suami terheran.

"Sepertinya kau sedang bahagia ya? Menang arisan hm?" Sang suami meletakkan majalah otomotif yang sedak tadi dipegangnya dan beralih melihat istrinya yang sedang sibuk menyisir rambut.

"Memangnya terlihat sekali ya?" sang istri memegang kedua pipinya secara tiba – tiba.

"Mmm, sangat!"

Sang istri lalu berdiri dan naik keatas kasur, membaringkan tubuhnya tepat disamping sang suami.

"Siang tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang wanita di toko." Sang istri mengawali.

"Aku mendengarkan." Sang suami menggengam telapak sang istri dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Wanita itu sangat baik dan juga anggun. Sepertinya ia juga dididik dengan baik oleh orang tuanya. Semuanya terlihat sangat sempurna, wanita itu sangat cantik dengan rambut bergelombang warna emasnya. Kedua bola mata yang berbinar – binar seperti rusa. Dan kau tahu jelas bahwa ia sangat mendekati seleraku untuk dijadikan menantu."

"Ck, sayang ~"

"Aku ingin dia menjadi pendamping Chanyeol." Rengek sang istri.

Sang suami berdehem membersihkan tenggorokannya, "Bukannya Chanyeol sudah berjanji akan membawa kekasihnya menemui kita? Bersabarlah sayang. Kita harus melihat seperti apa dulu pilihan Chanyeol. Pikirkanlah juga perasaannya. Ini bukan cinta antar anak remaja yang bisa seenaknya mengatakan putus jika sudah bosan. Chanyeol sudah dewasa, dan memilih pendamping baginya bukan lagi untuk dijadikan bahan pamer dan juga bersenang – senang. Pendamping hidup baginya sekarang adalah wanita yang tidak lama lagi akan ia peristri. Pilihan Chanyeol tetap harus kita nomor satukan sayang. Karena yang menikahkan Chanyeol, kau sudah menikah dengaku." Sang suami terkekeh ketika melihat sang istri merengut sebal.

"Kau ini benar – benar pandai ya merusak hariku. Baiklah, kita lihat bagaimana pilihan Chanyeol. Namun jika pilihannya tidak cocok untuknya, maka aku akan tetap menjodohkan Chanyeol dengan wanita itu. Percayalah sayang, aku tidak mungkinkan memilih wanita yang salah untuk anakku sendiri? Kau pasti akan menyukai wanita pilihanku ini."

"Baiklah – baiklah terserah kau saja. Ayo sekarang kita tidur."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menggeliatkan badannya ketika merasakan ada sinar matahari yang menusuk matanya. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat Baekhyun sedang membuka tirai yang berada tepat di depan kasurnya.

"Hai, selamat pagi! Maaf apakah kau terganggu?" Baekhyun menyapanya dengan riang membuatnya mengerang pelan.

"Sangat Baekhyun-ah." Gerutu Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun tertawa lebar.

"Maaf, bukannya aku lancang masuk ke kamarmu Chanyeol. Tapi daritadi kuketuk pintu kamarmu tidak ada jawaban. Dan sekedar informasi saja, ini sudah jam sembilan. Apa kau tidak telat berangkat ke kantor?"

Chanyeol dengan sigap menyibak selimut dan melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di sudut kamar.

Sialan ia terlambat!

"ASTAGA BAEKHYUN-AH! AKU TERLAMBAT!"

Dan pagi itu tawa Baekhyun menjadi pengiring Chanyeol pergi ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol keluar dengan kemeja yang sudah rapi ia masukkan ke dalam celana namun jas dan juga dasi yang masih ia bawa di lengannya. Baekhyun menggelangkan kepala. Ia bangkit dan menuju dapur.

Disaat – saat seperti ini pasti Chanyeol tidak akan sempat terpikir untuk sarapan. Jadi ia mengeluarkan sembuah termos kecil yang ia isi dengan kopi hitam. Sandwich ayam yang sudah ia buat untuk Chanyeol ia masukkan ke dalam kotak makan transparan. Baekhyun lalu mengepaknya dengan rapi dan dengan cepat menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang berperang dengan dasinya.

"Sarapanmu ~" Baekhyun menaruhnya tepat disamping tas kerja Chanyeol. Ia lalu memutar badan Chanyeol menghadap ke sofa. Chanyeol melihatnya heran.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku sudah telattt ~" Chanyeol merengek.

"Aku tahu." Baekhyun menjawabnya singkat. Wanita itu lalu naik ke tas sofa di depan Chanyeol dan mulai membenahi pola dasi Chanyeol yang tidak beraturan.

" _Excuse my height sir_ ~"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan memilih diam, memperhatikan Baekhyun diam – diam. Andai saja setiap hari ia bisa mendapatkan pemandnagan seperti ini sebelum berangkat kerja.

"Nah, sudah! Sana berangkat!" Baekhyun menyengir lucu. Ia lalu melompat turun.

Baekhyun baru akan melangkahkan kakinya ke meja makan ketika ia mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, "Baekhyun-ah, kau terlihat seperti istriku."

Chanyeol tersenyum geli lalu menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih terbengong karena ucapannya.

"Terima kasih istriku ~" Chanyeol berbisik lalu sesegera mungkin berlari keluar apartemen. Baekhyun yang masih mencerna keadaan, memiringkan kepala dan bergumam "Memangnya aku terlihat seperti itu ya?"

Semu merah dipipi mulusnyapun tidak dapat dihindari lagi.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya cepat menuju ke ruangan rapat. Sekertarisnya dibelakang tampak terburu – buru menyamai langkahnya. Hari ini ia ada jadwal rapat dengan Park Enterprise. Dan semua pebisnis pun tahu jika Park Enterpise bukanlah perusahaan yang main – main. Mereka sukses di segala bidang. Proyek yang mereka pegangpun bukan proyek sembarangan.

Sehun sedikit excited mengingat ia masih baru dalam dunia bisnis namun sudah berhasil mencapai keberhasilan setinggi ini. Apalagi jika nanti ia membuat _agreement_ dengan petinggi Park. Sudah jelas perjanjiann ini akan bernilai jutaan dollar. Selain itu ia juga penasaran dengan petinggi Park ini. Sososknya sudah terkenal di kalangan karyawan kantornya semenjak pebisnis muda itu masuk ke jajaran pebisnis yang paling diincar tahun ini dan menempati urutan pertama. Bukannya iri, karena Sehun juga masuk ke dalam jajaran itu. Namun entahlah, ia tidak tertarik dengan gelar itu. Tetapi ada secercah rasa ingin tahu dalam dirinya yang membuat dirinya begitu penasaran dengan sosok Park itu.

Pintu ruang rapat terbuka, Sehun beserta sekertarisnya masuk. Dan sosok yang mencuri rasa ingin tahunya selama ini sedang berdiri tegap dihadapannya. Gagah dan juga sama tingginya dengan Sehun. Bahkan mungkin malah lebih tinggi.

"Park Chanyeol."

"Oh Sehun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pasal 7 ayat 2, kurasa hanya itu yang akan direvisi dalam perjanjian kita hari ini tuah Oh." Chanyeol meletakkan kertas perjanjian itu dan tersenyum.

"Selamat datang di Park Enterpise. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik." Chanyeol menjabat tangan Sehun erat.

"Sebuah kehormatan bagi saya bisa bekerja dengan perusahaan sebesar Park Enterprise." Sehun membungkuk dan balas menjabat tangan Chanyeol.

"Jangan terlalu kaku tuan Oh. Bagaimana jika makan siang? Aku yang traktir?"

Sehun melirik sekertarisnya, sekertaris itu segera memeriksa agenda dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku tahu cafe baru yang enak di dekat sini tuan Park."

"Chanyeol saja, tuan terasa kaku. Atau mungkin Hyung? Aku rasa aku lebih tua darimu, Sehun-ah."

Sehun mengangguk setuju, "Baiklah, Hyung."

"Berangkat sekarang?"

"Call."

Sehun mengeluarkan telefon genggamnya dan mengirim sebuah pesan singkat

 **To: Baekhyun**

 **From: Sehun**

 **Baekhyun-ah, aku akan kesana dengan kolegaku untuk makan siang. Dandan yang cantik mm? /wink emoticon/**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Singkat dan Typos everywhere. Hehe -_-**

 **Selamat tanggal 8! (?)**

 **Read and Reviews, good night!**

 **Ps: should i change my username? Saran maybe?**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Biacht**


	8. Dear No One Chapter 7

**Dear No One**

 **By Biacht**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun **

**Other Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan **

**Genre : Romance**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : Gender-Switch**

 **Dont like? Dont Read. No bashing and Flaming.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Warning : BACA AUTHOR CORNER DIBAWAH! ONCE AGAIN, ENJOYYY!**

"Noona?"

Jungkook mengernyit heran ketika melihat atasan cantiknya itu hanya terdiam sembari tersenyum – senyum bak orang kehilangan akal. Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit Baekhyun hanya diam dengan tangan yang sibuk memegang bunga _–yang seharusnya ia rangkai untuk vas bunga penghias meja – meja kecil di DIA-_ tanpa berbuat apa – apa dengan senyum lebar sesekali cengiran yang terus menghiasi wajahnya.

Jungkook benar – benar heran. Tidak biasanya atasannya ini betah berdiam diri seperti ini. Biasanya ada saja yang ia lakukan, tingkahnya benar – benar tidak mencerminkan seorang atasan. Karena sehari – harinya Baekhyun ikut turun langsung dalam melayani pelanggan cafe. Atau malah terkadang ia juga terjun sebagai salah satu bagian kebersihan jika cafenya penuh pelanggan. Ia tidak akan sungkan untuk langsung turun membantu pegawainya yang terlihat kepayahan.

"Noona, ada kebakaran!" Jungkook berteriak tepat di samping telinga Baekhyun, membuat wanita itu terlonjak dari duduknya.

"Sebelah mana? Mana yang terbakar?!" Baekhyun sudah siap –siap mengangkat gelas berisi air sebelum Jungkook menahan lengan mungil Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada noona, aku berbohong hehe" Jungkook memasang cengiran lalu mengumpat ketika Baekhyun memukul belakang kepalanya.

"Aish, noona! Sakit! Nanti kalau aku jadi bodoh bagaimana?!"

"Kau memang bodoh, dasar anak nakal!" Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dan membuat gestur hendak memukul Jungkook lagi.

"NOONA AMPUNNNN!"

Jungkook berteriak dan berusaha menghindari amukan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang hendak ke dapur menaikkan alisnya bingung ketika melihat adegan india Baekhyun dan Jungkook. Mereka saling kejar – mengejar. Jadi tidak salahkan jika Kyungsoo melihatnya seperti adegan india?

"Ya ya! Jangan berlarian! Baekhyun-ah nanti kau terpeleset!"

Kyungsoo berteriak, Jungkook dengan segera bersembunyi dibalik punggung Kyungsoo.

"Noona! Baekhyun noona mau membunuhkuuu ~" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Anak nakal itu mengerjaiku, Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Itu karena Baekhyun noona tersenyum – senyum sendiri seperti orang gila!"

"YAK JUNGKOOK!" Baekhyun sudah mengambil ancang – ancang untuk mencekik Jungkook namun keningnya ditahan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah Baekhyun. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang, cafe akan ramai pengunjung. Jadi sebaiknya kau kembali ke ruanganmu oke?"

Jungkook tersenyum setan lalu memeletkan lidah ke arah Baekhyun. Ia sesegera mungkin belari ke arah dapur sebelum terkena lemparan heels dari Baekhyun.

"Aish menyebalkan, dasar anak nakal!" Desis Baekhyun.

Gadis mungil itu hendak kembali ke ruangannya ketika ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada pean masuk. Nama Sehun tertera di layar ponselnya membuatnya tersenyum.

"Oh? Sehun hendak kemari?" Jari Baekhyun bergerak cepat membalas pesan Sehun lalu dia berlari ke arah dapur.

"Kyungieee, tolong buatkan nasi goreng Beijing kesukaan Sehun 2 piring oke? Sehun akan kemari dengan rekan kerjanya untuk makan siang." Baekhyun nyengir lucu setelah itu kembali menutup pintu dapur.

Kyungsoo menggeleng melihat tingkah Baekhyun, "Ck, dasar anak itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku baru saja mendapat balasan dari temanku Chanyeol hyung. Jadi kurasa kita bisa makan siang disana. Nasi goreng Beijingnya benar – benar luar biasa, kau harus mencobanya hyung." Sehun sesekali tersenyum, ia membelokkan kemudi mobilnya keluar area kantor.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau seperti itu. Aku sudah sangat lapar. Lagipula aku juga tidak tahu apa yang enak dan tidak di Korea karena selama ini aku menetap di Cina. Tapi nasi goreng Beijing terdengar menggiurkan. Lidahku masih belum terbiasa dengan masakan - masakan fermentasi Korea." Jelas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya, ia tersenyum ketika mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Insiden Baekhyun yang bertingkah seperti layaknya istrinya. Walaupun ia yakin, Baekhyun hanya berusaha bersikap baik dengan membantu Chanyeol untuk bersiap - siap. Tapi di mata Chanyeol, Baekhyun terlihat seperti seorang istri yang sedang melakukan _morning-routine_ nya. Dan itu benar – benar manis. Ah, memikirkannya jadi membuat Chanyeol rindu dengan gadis manis itu.

Tangannya bergerak cepat untuk mengetik pesan singkat untuk Baekhyun.

 **To : My, B**

 **B, sudah makan siang? –C**

 _Sent!_

B dan C cukup manis untuk dijadikan panggilan baru pikir Chanyeol. Jadi mungkin mulai sekarang ia akan terus memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan B. Chanyeol terkekeh dengan pemikirannya.

"Kekasihmu ya hyung?" Sehun yang tidak sengaja melihat Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri meutuskan untuk menggodanya sedikit.

"A-ah? Apa tingkahku seperti remaja kasmaran barusan?" Chanyeol tertawa salah tingkah membuat Sehun ikut tertawa.

"Tenang saja hyung. Cinta memang begitu, bisa membuat buta. Dan tidak ada yang salah selama itu cinta menurutku." Sehun tersenyum kalem.

"Wah, Sehun-ah. Kau pasti sedang jatuh cinta kepada seseorang ya? _You're so damn cheesy, boy_."

Sehun lagi – lagi hanya tersenyum kalem.

"Ya, aku jatuh cinta. Dan tidak ada yang salah selama itu cinta. Jadi tidak salah kan jika aku menyukai sahabatku sendiri?" Batin Sehun berusaha mencari pembenaran dari perasaan terpendamnya selama ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan hendak bangkit ketika selesai dengan secangkir teh paginya di salah satu cafe langganannya. Ia baru saja selesai lari pagi untuk menyegarkan diri dan memang ingin mampir untuk secangkir teh hangat juga sekotak cheese cake panas.

Tapi niatnya tertunda ketika ia melihat sepasang pasangan paruh baya yang baru saja memasuki cafe. Walaupun sudah paruh baya, mereka terlihat modis dengan balutan baju jogging sama dengan dirinya. Terlihat sekali bahwa mereka merupakan pasangan berkelas.

 _Dan gampang dibodohi –_ Batin Luhan.

Senyumnya semakin berkembang seiring dengan langkahnya mendekati pasangan paruh baya itu.

"Nyonya Park?"

Wanita paruh baya itu menoleh dan memekik terkejut.

"Luhan! Astaga..." Nyonya Park dengan mata berbinar – binar segera menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya hangat.

"Sayang! Perkenalkan, ini Luhan yang aku ceritakan kemarin." Luhan memberi salam dengan menunduk hormat.

"Perkenalkan tuan, saya Xi Luhan. Salah satu pelanggan butik Nyonya Park." Luhan tersenyum manis.

Tuan Park hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan ringan lalu beralih ke mesin kasir untuk membayar pesanannya dan juga istrinya.

" _Sialan, calon mertua brengsek."_ Batin Luhan kesal.

"Maafkan suamiku ya? Dia memang begitu. Sangat dingin terhadap orang – orang baru." Nyonya Park memasang wajah bersalah yang ditanggapi oleh anggukan lembut Luhan.

"Tidak apa – apa Nyonya."

"Luhan, belajarlah untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan bibi. Panggilan nyonya membuatmu seperti sekertaris pribadiku saja. Hm?"

Nyonya Park dan Luhan berjalan berdampingan meninggalkan Tuan Park yang masih sibuk dengan kasir. Luhan terkekeh licik dalam hati ketika merasakan usapan lembut tangan nyonya Park di punggungnya.

"Apakah tidak apa – apa jika aku memanggil nyonya dengan sebutan bibi? Tidakkah itu terlalu dekat, nyonya?"

"Ck! Tentu saja tidak apa – apa Luhan! Kau bahkan sudah kuanggap sebagai anak sendiri, kau begitu manis dan juga lembut. Orang tua mana yang tidak akan gemas padamu sayang. Aku saja ingin sekali menjadikanmu menantu."

Luhan menjerit kegirangan dalam hati namun dengan segera ia menutupinya dengan tatapan bingung.

"M-maaf? M-menantu?"

Nyonya Park mengangguk antusias, ia lalu mengenggam erat tangan Luhan.

"Aku mempunyai seorang anak laki – laki yang sebenarnya sudah di usia untuk menikah. Namun entah mengapa sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah membawa kekasihnya ke rumah. Aku sudah jenuh dengan alasan – alasannya. Biar bagaimanapun aku dan suamiku sudha cukup tua. Aku takut jika aku sudah meninggalkan dunia ini sebelum aku sempat melihatnya menikah dan menimang cucu."

"Nyony-"

"Bibi, Luhan ~" Nyonya Park memotong ucapan Luhan membuat wanita itu meringis.

"Bibi, pernikahan bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah. Lagipula ini sudah zaman modern bi. Anak bibi pasti tidak mau jika harus dijodoh – jodohkan seperti ini. Apalagi denganku yang hanya gadis biasa – biasa saja. Tidak ada yang istimewa dariku bibi. Bersanding dengan keturunan lelaki keluarga Park? Wah, bahkan aku tidak berani untuk memimpikannya"

"Benar kata gadis itu."

Perbincangan mereka diiterupsi dengan suara berat dari arah belakang. Membuat dua wanita berbeda usia itu kompak menoleh.

Tuan Park dengan tangan membawa dua cangkir teh bergerak menghampiri mereka dan mengambil duduk tepat disamping istrinya.

"Pernikahan bukanlah suatu hal yang gampang. Ini tentang pilihan. Yang menikah itu anak kita. Jadi yang harus memilihpun juga anak kita, bukan kau sayang. Apa kau tidak percaya dengan pilihan anakmu sendiri?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, lelaki ini benar benar sialan. Tua bangka tidak tahu diri, pikir Luhan.

"Bukannya begitu suamiku. Tapi anakmu itu terlalu lama. Benar – benar mirip denganmu. Gila kerja sampai lupa dengan kehidupan masa depannya sendiri. Yang dinomor satukan selalu saja perusahaannya. Mungkin nanti dia bisa menikahi perusahannya sendiri." Ujar nyonya Park kesal membuat Luhan terkikik.

"Bibi, jangan seperti itu. Tidak baik seorang ibu mendoakan anaknya seperti itu bi." Luhan kembali terkikik membuat nyonya Park ikut tertawa.

"Luhan sayang, kau benar – benar menggemaskan." Nyonya Park mengusap rambut Luhan lalu kembali tertawa.

Tuan Park yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kalem. Sikap diamnya sedari tadi sebenarnya bukan karena ia tidak menyukai Luhan. Ia hanya sedang menilai dari sudut pandangnya sendiri, bagaimana Luhan sebenarnya. Dan walaupun Luhan terlihat seperti gadis sopan dan juga lugu, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal perasaan tuan Park.

Saat Luhan menunduk hormat kepadanya tadi, secara tidak sengaja baju bagian bahu Luhan tersingkap dan terdapat tato yang familiar untuk tuan Park. Seorang gadis sopan dan lugu seperti image yang berusaha dicipakan Luhan didepan istrinya sangat tidak cocok dengan tato di bahunya bukan?

Ia berencana akan menyelidiki latar belakang Luhan dan juga kepemilikan tato tersebut nanti.

"Sayang? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Suara istrinya membuyarkan lamunannya, ia mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap istrinya.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Ck, kau ini. Aku ingin mengundang Luhan untuk makan malam esok ketika anak kita pulang dari Seoul. Bagaimana?"

"Bibi, apa itu tidak berlebihan?" Luhan tampak khawatir, ia mengeratkan tangannya yang bertautan dengan tangan nyonya Park.

"Hanya untuk makan malam sajakan? Tidak masalah jika begitu."

"Baguslah, semakin banyak interaksi akan semakin terlihat aslinya bagaimana." Pikir tuan Park.

"Satu langkah lebih dekat untuk memasuki kediaman Park, dasar kumpulan orang – orang dungu." Batin Luhan lalu ia kembali tersenyum bak malaikat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih Kyungieee!" Baekhyun memasang cengiran lalu segera membawa dua piring nasi goreng Beijing itu keluar dapur.

Ia sudah menyiapkan meja khusus untuk Sehun dan juga rekan kerjanya. Dengan perlahan ia meletakkan kedua piring itu tepat disamping minuman yang telah ia persiapkan juga.

"Kenapa Sehun belum sampai juga ya?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari melihat jam. Jarum panjang dan pendek sudah menunjukkan angka dua belas. Cafe juga sudah mulai ramai dengan orang – orang yang singgah untuk makan siang. Namun Sehun dan juga rekannya itu belum juga datang.

Baekhyun baru akan memasuki dapur lagi ketika mendengar teriakan dari arah pintu masuk.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

"Oh? Sehunnnn!" Baekhyun berlari lalu memeluk lengan kekar lelaki itu.

"Yaaa! Kenapa lama sekali? Aku sudah mempersiapkan meja khusus untukmu dan juga rekanmu. Oh, iya! Aku juga sudah meminta Kyungie untuk membuatkan kalian nasi goreng Beijing!" Baekhyun menggiring Sehun ke meja yang sudah disiapkannya.

"Aigoo, berhentilah menjadi cerewet seperti itu Byun Baekhyun." Sehun mengusak rambut Baekhyun lalu terkekeh.

"Akukan hanya menjelaskan, bukan cerewet," Cicit Baekhyun "ohiya, rekanmu mana?"

"Ia sedang mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal di mob- oh itu dia. Chanyeol hyung!"

Tunggu.

Chanyeol?

Baekhyun segera membalikkan badannya dan yang ia dapati adalah sosok yang beberapa hari terakhir ini berputar – putar di pikirannya.

Park Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi ini adalah Byun Baekhyun. Temanku yang aku ceritakan tadi hyung. Dia adalah pemilik kafe disini."

Sehun tersenyum, membuat Baekhyun mengangguk gugup.

"Hai, Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan ditanggapi oleh tatapan bingung Chanyeol.

Tunggu. Kenapa Baekhyun bersikap seolah tidak mengenalnya?

Baekhyun memberi isyarat untuk segera menjabat tangannya dan Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas sembari ikut mengulurkan tangannya.

"Park Chanyeol."

"Aku dan Baekhyun sudah bersahabat lama hyung. Walaupun ia sudah bisa mendirikan cafe atas namanya sendiri tapi jangan salah, dia masih benar – benar seperti putri kecil. Kemarin saja ia memintaku menggendongnya hyung."

"Ya!" Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Sehun membuat lelaki itu meringis kecil.

"Aish, Baekhyun-ah! Sakit!"

Chanyeol menggerutu dalam hati. Kenapa juga ia harus melihat adegan mesra antara Sehun dan juga wanita yang disukainya ini? Walaupun mereka sahabat, tapi Chanyeol tahu itu hanya status saja. Lihat saja tatapan memuja dari mata Sehun itu. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu jika Sehun memiliki perasaan terpendam pada Baekhyun. Lihat – lihat! Bahkan tangannya sekarang mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk merengek. Aish menyebalkan!

Chanyeol berdecih lalu menusuk – nusukkan garpunya ke piring sehingga membuat suara berdenting, membuat kegiatan kedua orang lainnya berhenti. Baekhyun yang menyadarinya kemudian berdehem canggung.

"Sehun-ah, aku kebelakang saja ya?" Bisik Baekhyun yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Apa nasi gorengnya tidak enak hyung?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia jadi merasa tidak enak pada Sehun. Ini semua gara – gara perasaan bodohnya. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk tersenyum.

"Tidak, ini enak Sehun. Sungguh. Mungkin aku hanya-"

Perkataannya terpotong ketika melihat Baekhyun yang dari belakang memberi syarat padanya untuk berbicara sebentar. Chanyeol membalas dengan isyarat mata dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Mungkin apa hyung?"

"Mungkin aku hanya...hanya sedang tidak enak badan. Aku permisi sebentar untuk ke kamar kecil oke?" Chanyeol meletakkan serbetnya dan beranjak pergi.

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung tapi ia memutuskan untuk memakluminya.

"Mungkin Chanyeol hyung memang sedang tidak enak badan." Ia lalu meneruskan suapan nasi goreng Beijingnya, sebelum makanan faoritnya itu mendingin.

Sementara di tempat lain, terlihat Baekhyun yang sedang menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk menuju ruangannya.

"Yaampun, pelan pelan b!" Chanyeol yang hampir saja terjegal anak tangga berteriak memperingati Baekhyun.

Wanita itu tampak tidak peduli dan terus menarik Chanyeol ke dalam ruangannya. Setelah berada di dalam, ia mengunci pintunya.

"B, kau sedang tidak ingin berbuat macam – macam padakukan?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun ngeri.

"Dasar mesum! Dan apa – apaan itu B? Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan B?" Sungut Baekhyun.

"Panggilan kesayangan baru." Jawab Chanyeol kalem, lelaki itu bersandar pada meja kerja Baekhyun dan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Panggilan kesayangan, mwoya..." desis Baekhyun dengan rona merah mulai menjalari pipi tembamnya. Chanyeol yang menyadari rona merah itupun terkekeh.

"Jadi ada apa B? Hm?"

"Ah iya, soal Sehun!" Baekhyun tiba – tiba teringat tujuan utamanya.

"Ya. Soal Sehun. Aku butuh penjelasan banyak tentang hubunganmu dan juga Sehun. Dan penjelasan tentang sikapmu yang seolah – olah kita tidak pernah mengenal tadi didepan Sehun."

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Aku dan Sehun memang bersahabat sejak kecil..."

Lalu cerita itu mengalir apa adanya dari bibir kecil Baekhyun. Ia menceritakan bagaimana awal mereka bertemu hingga bisa menjalin pertemanan sampai di usia sekarang.

Bagaimana Baekhyun dulu bisa sedekat ini dengan Sehun, hingga tahu password apartemen Sehun dan hal kecil lain – lainnya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah kembang kempis ketika mendengar cerita ini dari Baekhyun. Apalagi membayangkan bagaiamana kedekatakan ini dalam bentuk aslinya. Membayangkan Baekhyun bermanja – manja dalam lengan Sehun membuat Chanyeol emosi. Namun demi mendapatkan kejelasan yang sejelas – jelasnya tentang Baekhyun dan Sehun, ia rela mendengarkan wanitanya ini mendongeng. Bahkan mereka sudah duduk bersisian di sofa Baekhyun.

"Nah untuk alasan itu..." Baekhyun mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "aku ingin kau merahasiakan dari Sehun bahwa kita saling mengenal. Aku juga ingin kau merahasiakan bahwa kau tinggal di apartemenku."

Baekhyun menggiti bibir bawahnya gugup ketika melihat Chanyeol yang hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia artikan.

"Dan untuk keuntungan apa aku harus menuruti semua perintahmu barusan?" Chanyeol berujar pelan, ia membawa tangannya untuk membenarkan anak rambut Baekhyun yang tergerai di sisi wajah wanita itu.

"Dasar pengusaha!" Baekhyun cemberut, lagi – lagi membuat Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

"Tentu saja. Aku harus memikirkan benefit apa yang aku dapat dari setiap langkah akan aku buat B."

"Ayolah Chanyeol ~" Baekhyun merengek sembari menggoyang – goyangkan tangan Chanyeol.

"Jika Sehun tahu ia pasti akan memberi tahu ibu dan juga ayah. Jika mereka tahu aku menyelundupkan laki – laki lain ke apartemen, bisa mati aku! Mereka pasti akan menjual apartemenkuuuu." Baekhyun kembali merengek.

"Baiklah baiklah baby B. Astaga kau benar – benar terlihat seperti Bayi jika merengek seperti ini." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun sayang.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol-ah! Hingg ~" Baekhyun menyengir lucu.

"Tapi ada syaratnya." Baekhyun melotot.

"Mwoyaaa? Kenapa bersyarat?"

"Syaratnya gampang B. Take it or leave it. Aku akan keluar menemui Sehun sekarang juga jika kau keberatan." Chanyeol yang hendak meraih gagang pintu tiba – tiba ditahan oleh tangan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah baiklah! Apa syaratnya?"

"Kencan denganku."

Mata Baekhyun kembali membola ketika merasakan bibir tebal Chanyeol mendarat di pipi kanannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tersenyum licik ketika ia mengingat kejadian tadi pagi saat ia bertemu dengan orang tua Chanyeol. Mereka benar – benar bodoh, persis bodohnya dengan anak lelakinya.

Ah berbicara tentang Chanyeol, sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak menerima satupun panggilan atau pesan singkat dari kekasihnya itu. Mungkin sedang sibuk berkencan dengan kertas – kertas sialan itu atau entah ia sedang apa. Luhan benar – benar sudah tidak peduli. Ia sedang lelah untuk peduli dengan kekasih sementaranya itu. Kenapa juga harus peduli? Chanyeolkan hanya ia jadikan batu lompatan selama ini untuk bisa membalaskan dendam keluarganya kepada keluarga Park. Setelah nanti Chanyeol mempersuntingnya, ia akan bergerak cepat untuk memindahkan hak kuasa atas semua harta – harta Chanyeol menjadi atas saja ia sudah lelah berpura – pura mencintai lelaki yang sama sekali tidak ia cintai. Bahkan ia harus rela melepas lelaki yang ia cintai demi pembalasan dendam ini.

Percaya atau tidak, Luhan dulu juga pernah merasakan apa itu yang namanya cinta. Ia pernah mencintai seseorang dan mungkin hanya mencintai seseorsng itu. Tapi semuanya dirusak oleh perlakuan keluarga Park terhadap ayahnya sehingga menyebabkan ayahnya meninggal dunia. Ia lalu dijadikan alat balas dendam oleh ibunya, demi memuaskan nafsu dendam ibunya ia pun rela berubah menjadi wanita yang benar – benar bukan dirinya.

Luhan berjalan perlahan menuju jendela kamarnya, ia mengangkat tanaman kaktus merah yang terletak di sebuah pot kaca berwarna transparan.

"Aku merindukanmu." Matanya mulai berair lalu ia memeluk pot itu tidak pelu jika salah satu duri kaktus itu akan melukai lengan mulus miliknya.

" _Luhan! Aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu!"_

 _Luhan yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya di perpustakaan lalu menoleh. Ia mendapati lelaki yang sudah hampir dua minggu ini mengejarnya sedang menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang tubuhnya._

" _Apa itu?" sahut Luhan dingin._

" _Taraaa! Bunga kaktus!"_

 _Sang lelaki duduk tepat disamping Luhan dan menyodorkan pot bunga kaktus itu di hadapan Luhan. Sebelumnya ia telah menyingkirkan buku – buku milik gadis itu._

" _Kenapa kaktus merah? Bukannya biasanya lelaki memberi wanita yang disukainya bunga mawar merah?"_

" _Karena kau seperti kaktus." Jawab lelaki itu polos._

" _Apa? Aku seperti kaktus? Bagian mana dari diriku yang mirip kaktus?!" Luhan sewot._

" _Kau itu dingin sekali, perkataanmu menyakitkan. Sama seperti duri Kaktus. Kau juga suka marah – marah. Persis seperti warna merah kaktus itu."_

" _Ya! Kau bilang ap-"_

" _Tapi kau cantik." Perkataan lelaki itu membungkam Luhan yang hendak meneriakinya_

" _Persis seperti kaktus itu."_

 _Warna merah dalam kaktus itu memang benar melambangkan diri saja, pipinya sudah semerah warna kaktus._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa Chanyeol hyung lama sekali? Apa dia benar – benar sakit?"

Sehun baru saja akan menyusul Chanyeol ke toilet ketika melihat Chanyeol dengan senyumnya berjalan ke arah meja mereka.

"Hyung? Kenapa lama? Apa benar – benar sakit?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dan tersenyum lagi. "Tidak, tidak apa – apa Sehun-ah. Oh, apakah kau sudah selesai? Kurasa kita harus sudah kembali ke kantor. Jam makan siang sudah habis." Chanyeol melirik ke arah rolex yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ah, ya aku sudah hyung. Biar aku bayar dulu."

"Sehun-ah! Tidak usah!" sebuah suara lagi – lagi mencegah Sehun untuk berdiri.

Baekhyun menghampiri mereka dengan dua buah botol kaca berisikan teh dengan irisan lemon diatasnya.

"Ini untuk kalian. Pekerja kantoran butuh sesuatu untuk menyegarkan pikiran mereka. Dan makan siang ini gratis! Khusus untuk sahabatku dan juga rekan kerjanya." Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Aigoo, perhatiannya putri kecilku ini." Sehun mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas. Chanyeol mendesah malas melihat adegan romanti - romantisan ini lagi. Tuhannn, bisakah Sehun berhenti menyentuh wanitanya?!

"Sudah sana pulang!" Baekhyun mengeluh jengkel.

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu besok putri kecil." Sehun terkekeh lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan beranjak keluar.

"Ya, sampai bertemu besok," Chanyeol melangkah maju lalu mengerlingkan matanya. "B ~"

 **TBC**

 **Yassss!**

 **Biacht balik setelah entah berapa lama hiatusnya ya wkwk. Selain habis ujian dan juga tes tes buat masuk kuliah, sebenernya aku juga lagi gaada ide buat nerusin ff ini. Honestly.**

 **Ini aja aku sebenernya masih dalam minggu – minggu sibuk soalnya masih harus ngurusin kuliah dan sebagainya. Doain yang terbaik buat bi yaaa :3**

 **Dan untuk ff ini, gatau kedepannya bakal kaya gimana. Belum ada rencana mau dilanjutin atau dihiatusin aja dulu. Soalnya beneran belum ada plan nanti Chanyeol sama Baekhyunnya mau diapain. Terus Luhan sama Sehunnya diapain wkwk. Enaknya diapain ya guys? Tulis di review cobaaa wkwk. Yang jelas kalo semua urusan aku lancar dan gaada halangan. Aku bakal usahain buat terus nulis. Karena nulis ini sebenernya cuma hobi sampingan aku. Dan aku ga ngerasa pede sebenernya sama tulisan aku huhu.**

 **Jadi aku terharu banget sama kalian yang udah susah susah mau review dan mau baca tulisan aku yang acak adut /emot lope lope/**

 **Dan menurut kalian ff ini mending dilanjutin ga sih?**

 **Ohiya yang mau kenalan sama aku juga bolehhh, tulis aja username instagram kalian dikotak review. Nanti bi follow kok, kalian pasti langsung tahu kalo itu bi /? /pede/ tapi kalo yang engga juga gapapaaa, bi gamaksa wkwk. /ceritanya ini bi baru aktif make ig lagi/ /ndesonya ketauan ya/**

 **Udah ah ngomel panjang lebar wkwk. Jangan lupa untuk review setelah baca oke?**

 **No edit, typos everywhere.**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Biacht**


End file.
